Yes I'm blind what's your point?
by The Blind Bandit Experiment
Summary: Being reborn as the avatar in a world full of super-powered people was awesome. It was just too bad that I was blind. Or so they told me. Blind? Well then. Prepare yourself superhero world. I'm going to become Toph.
1. Part 1- Enter! The Avatar! Errr wait

**AN**

 **So this is the beginning of my little experiment. See how many of you will actually reply to help me along with this story XD**

 **Here's the deal. You give advice in your reviews and I'll do my best to incorporate them into my story. We'll see how well this works out.**

 **So, here beings the first chapter and remember, more advice is needed before next chapter can be written!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely nothing.**

Enter! The avatar! Errr… wait…

There was a giant chestnut trying to eat my homeroom teacher but that was okay. Not because I had a particular hate for Tsunomi-sensei but because things like this happened at least three times a week on the news. No. The world wasn't being overrun by giant man-eating chestnuts. Just to be clear. The world was being overrun by super-powers. No. Really. Superpowers. The class around me panicked a little, some shrieked and other dove for cover. Tsunomi-sensei on the other hand roared in rage and threw the chestnut that was trying to eat him out the window. Glass shattered and the air rippled, flowing and rushing and the giant would-be man eating chestnut began to fall to the ground screaming. It landed with a thud on the ground sending faint tremors up through the school building and to my bare feet. I shuffled them in slight irritation.

"Back to your desks!" Tsunomi-sensei snapped and the class shut up and sat down. I am told that Tsunomi-sensei can look rather intimidating. I suppose with his large build and head like a crocodile one could see why. He had a tail too. If you asked me however, I couldn't. Not that I didn't realize how intimidating he could look. I imagine that he would be very intimidating. It was just that I couldn't _actually_ look. No. Really. I was completely and utterly blind.

So. How the hell did my life get to a point where I had a crocodile as a teacher that threw man-eating chestnuts out the window? Well…

So. Remember what Dumbledore said about death being just the next big adventure? Well, turns out, he was right. Sort of.

I'm not going to go into a spiel of how I died young, tragic, and stupid. I would like to say that I died an old awesome grandma who cussed out disrespectful younglings and sassed the ever living daylights out of everyone I met. I would like to say that but that didn't happen.

It would have been awesome to say that I died from some freak-accident, a lightning strike, spontaneous combustion, act of God… but sadly, I didn't.

As deaths go, mine was rather… well, okay, it was pathetic. There wasn't any other way to say it. No matter how you put it, tripping and falling flat on your face on the floor sucked. It sucked even more when you somehow broke your neck doing it.

Like I said. Pathetic.

Being reborn was a shock.

Being reborn _blind_ made things a little more difficult.

Figuring out that I was some kind of super-baby was awesome.

How did I figure out that I was some kind of super-baby? I… may or may not have freaked out just the _tiniest_ bit when I managed to realize that I had been reborn blind.

I would like to say that I caused the roof to fall down or burnt the house down or hit something with lightning or… well, anything that dramatic but apparently, all I managed to do was make a strong breeze and levitate myself an inch out of my little crib.

Apparently it was very impressive for a baby.

I was disappointed in myself that I didn't manage to destroy at least something.

It wasn't until I was two that I realized that nope, I was not a special little snowflake and that eighty percent of the population had some sort of super-power.

I was four when I was told that the super-powers that everyone had were called quirks.

By ten I had realized that genetics made absolutely no sense.

My mother could levitate and my father could turn into some sort of piller of fire. I wasn't quite sure how much fire precisely because I _was_ blind and it wasn't like I could feel with my hands. From the heat though, it was a _lot_ of fire. So it would stand to reason that I would become some sort of flying ball of fire. Nope.

My grandfather on my father's side could collapse into a puddle of water. Rather useless of a superpower since… well, movement in puddle-form was restricted to a strict… trickle. My grandfather on my _mother's side_ had skin that was literally _rock_. I had felt it. It was rock.

So. If genetics worked like it _should_. I'd be some weird fire-puddle-flying-rock thing. Again no. I was forever thankful that I turned out human-shaped and without rock-like skin. The only issue I had with that melting pot of quirks was turning out blind.

Being blind was okay. It was okay because I had won the genetic lottery and I was basically the Avatar. No. I'm not kidding. All four elements. All. Four.

I figured out air because of the much-loved and often-told family story of how I managed to make myself fly before I had even hit a full twelve months. Air was one of my favorites. Mainly because it was everywhere and it wasn't like I was going to run out of it any time soon. It flowed and wrapped around everything that was around. With air, I could tell individual leaves from trees, I could feel the birds in the sky and I could judge speed of a thrown object. Air was cool.

We figured out earth when I got mad at some kids in a playground. Kids being kids were taunting me about my eyes. Apparently, they were pale and creepy. I had stomped hard on the ground and the resulting mini-earthquake promptly shut them up. It would have been more impressive if I'd meant to do it though. Earth I absolutely _adored_. The reason why? It made me feel like Toph. Yes. Toph. Sue me. I was still trying to get the whole 'throwing rocks' down not to mention the metal bending but vibrations? Hell yeah. My poor parents had been rather horrified when I started to go around bare foot. I stopped caring. After years of trying to gain a Toph-like ability to see the world through my feet and _achieving_ it, I had waved a very happy goodbye to shoes.

Water I couldn't work with unless I was literally swimming in it. Or standing next to a pond. Or it was raining buckets. Either way, not much use unless it was winter. Ice though, ice was out of the question. Once water froze, only the blocks of ice would move and if the blocks of ice were say, larger than a backpack, it wasn't moving.

Fire… fire I hardly ever touched. I _could_ make it, but only make a pitiful amount of it. My nails were rather rock-like but when one nail struck against another, it created a spark. It was most easily done in a sort of flicking motion that would drag the tip of my thumb nail down another nail and create a spark that way. The spark could then be fed with air to create a small fireball. I had found after many failed attempts that if I was _very_ careful, I could throw the little ball of fire a certain distance. Since I could barely make the fireball larger than a tennis ball though, it wasn't doing much other than setting curtains on fire and lighting candles. I also didn't like fire because it messed with the air in the room. Heating the air it created all sorts of weird flickers and disturbances in the air that had me bumping into things. Since walking straight into a wall thanks to the candles on my cake on my tenth birthday, I had banned any more candle-filled cakes. My parents had thought that it was hilarious.

So, I was the avatar. Kind of. Okay, I wasn't the avatar but I was damned close and I'd take it.


	2. Part 2 - Enter! Iida Tenya!

**A/N**

 **Hello people!**

 **Welcome to chapter 2 and I look forward to your input! Let's see how far we can take this! Let me know what you want to see and how to make this story better!**

 **Also! Voting time! Because class numbers need to be rounded off, I have two options. Please vote for them!**

 **Option 1: Have my OC replace a member of the class, mention who you want to see replaced.**

 **Option 2: Add another background OC to round off numbers. This OC will probably be rarely mentioned. Leave a quirk and a name.**

 **Put your votes in your reviews! ^.^**

 **Reviewers! Look for your replies at the bottom!**

 **As always, Disclaimer: I own nothing and I make no money.**

Enter! Iida Tenya! A normal person! Sort of.

I sat in my room listening to Chopin as the police turned my underwear draw upside down and crawled under my four-poster bed looking for stolen artifacts. It was the tenth time this month and the third time this week. Lovely.

"Ojou-sama." Our butler said gently setting a cup and saucer down onto the wooden table beside me. His voice was smooth and calm. His hands slightly calloused. I would like to say that his quirk was making stupidly good tea but it wasn't. His quirk made him into some kind of ghost. No. I'm serious. When he uses his quirk, everything goes right through him. He tells me that he gets transparent as well but he could be lying for all I know. The only catch is that he's basically helpless in ghost form. It's disturbing as hell though when he suddenly sticks his head into a room to talk and since _ghost_ I don't realize that he's in the room and I end up jumping out of my skin. I think he does it on purpose at times just to see me freak.

"Thanks Akira-cchi." I said gently wrapping my fingers around the slim handle of the cup as the police shook out my pillows and blew across the hot tea. I always felt awkward calling him Akira-cchi but did it at his insistence. Why the hell a man would attach a cutesy suffix like that to his already androgynous name I will never know but there you have it. I considered my version by far the least awkward. My mother and father alternated between Aki-pon and Aki-chan.

I would like to say that Yagetsu Akira had a pretty face and a flowery personality to warrant such nicknames but I couldn't. Yagetsu Akira was over six foot tall and strong enough to lift up one side of the couch with one hand and vacuum underneath it with the other. He had what was described to me as 'sharp' features but all I could attest to was a prominent brow, high cheekbones and a high nose. Still, he had been around since before I was even born and he was basically part of the family.

I sipped a rather nice milk tea as the police tried to figure out if there was a painting of some sort hidden in my mattress. There wasn't.

"Ojou-sama. Please get ready to leave in five minutes." Akira-cchi told me as the police reluctantly gave up and started packing their evidence-collection kits away. I put the cup back down onto the saucer and stood with a nod.

"Okay." I agreed toes digging into the plush carpet. It felt nice, but it made the world a little bit fuzzy. Vibrations didn't travel as well through carpet as it did through solid stone. Akira-cchi guided me to the bed and gently placed my uniform in my hands.

"Be careful today Hisoka-chan. There's reports of a villain running around fifth street today!" Tadao said. He was a junior officer with X-ray vision as a quirk and very friendly. At this point, only the greenest of rookies took these raids seriously.

"Look after yourself Hisoka-chan! Don't let that father of yours smother you too much!" Akane said. Apparently, she was named Akane for her brilliant red fire-hair. Couldn't prove it by me. One, because it wasn't like I could _see_ her hair and for another, I wasn't going to check if it was really fire. That would be just a stupid idea all around.

Another officer reached over to ruffle my hair and with many bids to stay safe in school the police were shown politely out the door like they were guests and hadn't just burst into the large house at four am in the morning and spent the next three hours rummaging through our trash.

I changed into my uniform, got handed my school bag and lunch by my mother and we all piled into separate cars.

My mother ran a software engineering business that was doing very well and my father was the head of an investment risk analysis firm. So basically, rolling in money.

The car I got into was comfortable with smooth leather seats and the chauffer started the car after he shut the door behind me. Enjou Ichiro had the most useless quirk in existence. The ability to change the color of his hair at will.

"Morning Ojou-sama." He said happily as he pulled away from the front steps of our frankly too-large house.

"Morning Ichiro-san. What color is it today?" I asked. It was a tradition. A little pointless for the both of us since I couldn't see the color at all but it was something we did. Ichiro was my personal chauffer. My father had employed him after I had been stuck at school for a solid hour because my mother who was supposed to pick me up that day had been stuck in a traffic jam caused by a villain who had torn a chunk out of the road. Apparently, there had been lots of screaming, lots of cussing and in a truly memorable moment, my mother had apparently said enough was enough and _flew herself_ straight to my school to pick me up. Poor Akira-cchi had been stuck in traffic for four hours until they got the road repaired. By that point, I was already at home. I was given my own chauffer so that incident didn't happen again. A little overprotective. Just a little.

"Powder blue today Ojou-sama." Ichiro informed me smiling as he guided the car smoothly out into the street proper. "Are you prepared for your first proper day of school?"

"Bag, recorder, laptop, tablet." I listed "Lunch, money, student ID, phone. Yup."

The air riffled a bit as Ichiro nodded but he left it at that.

The trip to the school was relatively short. Just fifteen minutes by car and we were pulling up in front of the fancy private school gates. It was an expensive school that required top marks to get into not to mention the ridiculous school fees. The up-side was that because you were paying so much to go to the school, they were more than happy to accommodate you.

The school was a massive sprawling beast with high stone walls and fancy automatic sliding doors and three separate gyms. It was a school where you could almost expect the chairs to be gilded with gold and students to walk around with thousand-dollar shoes. The uniform itself cost a pretty penny going at three hundred thousand yen a set. If converted to American, it was close to three thousand dollars but it was still a ridiculous amount to pay for a uniform.

Ichiro opened the door for me and helped me out. I dealt with it. Mainly because of the five _other_ cars that had pulled up, every student was being helped out of their cars.

"Please be safe and have a good day." Ichiro said with a bow and I nodded.

"Bye." I replied before heading into the school. It had taken quite the fight to be allowed to go to school on my own. My parents had been all for hiring someone to go with me. I decided that it was pushing it and fought for the right to attend class all on my lonesome. They agreed. Grudgingly.

I was dragged up in front of the class by the homeroom teacher to declare that yes, I am blind and hence allowed to record the lesson so that I could actually study. Since it was a rich school filled with rich kids, they all pretended to be civil and remained silent.

The lesson soon began going over the basics of the coming semester and expectations and assessments and the like. I plugged the recorder into the laptop and plugged the laptop to a little tablet. It was something that my mother had gotten me. It was a flat metal tablet that was filled with tiny holes. At the prompting of the laptop, it would turn text into braille. There was even a rather handy scroll bar at the sides so I didn't have to guess where I was up to. The laptop had a braille keyboard that received typed commands. It was handy. All I needed to do was to figure out how to draw diagrams on the tablet and I would be all set.

The best thing about being blind in Japan? No need to learn three different writing systems. I just had to figure out braille. Amazing how fast you learned when you literally had no other choice.

We got through the hour and into maths when the first commotion started.

"Now, as you can see from this diagram-" Reimu-sensei said tapping the board with a pointer. I assumed that he was tapping some form of diagram and was about to stick my hand up asking for a description before someone beat me to it.

"Sensei!" The guy next to me said loudly standing up abruptly and hand sticking straight up to the ceiling. "I would like to ask you to describe the diagram you have drawn on the board. Minami-san is blind and cannot see what you have indicated to!"

There was a stretch of shocked silence as the guy put his hand down but remained standing. Reimu-sensei coughed slightly awkward.

"Ah. Yes. I apologize Minami." Reimu-sensei said and the boy next to me promptly sat back down.

"It's fine. I'll put my hand up if there's something wrong." I assured and Reimu-sensei started to explain the pie-graph that he had drawn. I turned my head to the boy next to me and nodded. Not sure that he saw because I had no idea where he was looking, I whispered "Thanks."

"Hn." The boy said with a hum and a huff of air and a swift nod. We were silent for the rest of the lesson.

By the time the bell rang, the entire class started poking around looking for friends. The boy next to me got up and bowed.

"I am Iida Tenya! It is a pleasure to meet you!" He said and I bowed in return.

"Minami Hisoka. Nice to meet you too." I responded in kind. Iida shifted as he made a curious noise at the back of his throat as if he'd just noticed something.

"Minami-san. Why are you not wearing shoes?" He asked and I realized that he was staring down at my bare feet. I wriggled my toes and rocked a little from heel to toe.

"I see the world with my feet." I explained and knew that it made absolutely no sense. I decided to be nice and elaborate. "My quirk lets me control earth. I can feel vibrations that travel through the ground with my feet. Like how I can feel the air moving around the room. It's how I see the world."

"I see!" Iida said in realization "I'm sorry for my insensitive question!"

"It's not a problem." I waved off, it actually wasn't a problem. I had found that I would honestly rather that someone asked me straight out why the hell I wasn't wearing any shoes than someone whispering about my lack of footwear behind my back. Turns out, that little tidbit of your other senses becoming more acute if you lose one is true. It might not be super-power worthy hearing but it was still above average. Deciding to be friendly, I opened the next topic. "So, have you heard about All Might coming back after recovering from his injuries?"

"I have indeed!" Iida said eagerly and conversation flowed easily from there. When in doubt, talk about heroes. It was _the_ profession to be in if you had the quirk for it. The only unfortunate thing was that most people didn't have the quirk for it. Take Ichiro. The ability to change his own hair color. All in all useless and not going to help him become a super-hero.

As friends go, Iida Tenya was quite the good one. Rather serious at time and highly straight forward but he was a good guy. He also caught on very quickly that I didn't like being guided everywhere like a helpless person and had taken to _not_ doing anything that one would normally think of doing for a blind person. Like warning me of steps, opening doors for me or continuously reminding the teachers that there was a blind kid in the class who literally couldn't see the board.

That wasn't to say I accepted no help. When we decided that the cafeteria would be a good place to eat he read out the menu choices for me. If we hit a vending machine he'd list my choices and let me throw in the money myself. He was quite good about only stepping in to help when it was absolutely necessary.

Nothing much of note happened in my years at school. That is, unless you counted the odd villain that tried to hold a couple of rich kids hostage. The first time it had happened, everyone had promptly dissolved into a screaming mess and hidden underneath their desks. It was also the first time that I came across a hero in action.

It wasn't every day that someone broke into the school and attempted to hold an entire class hostage. Like most strange days though, it started out ordinary enough. There wasn't even a police raid that morning.

"Minami-san! Good morning!" Iida said rather loudly. It wasn't that he shouted at the top of his lungs. It was just that he had a strong voice and a slightly forceful manner of speaking. I turned to face him as I walked along the paved path that led to the entrance of the school. I didn't need to since I couldn't see them _anyway_ but people tended to think that I wasn't paying them any attention when I didn't face them so it had become a habit now.

"Morning Iida-kun. A scarf today?" I asked because he _did_ have a scarf on. The air riffled and flowed into it.

"Yes. It is getting cold, you should be careful not to get sick as well Minami-san! Prevention is the best cure." Iida said seriously and I nodded. It _was_ starting to get cold and going bare foot in the rain wasn't very pleasant. You always ended up with cold feet. Since the alternative of wearing shoes was to stumble around with a cane, I dealt with cold feet. As long as I wasn't outside for too long and dried them off, I was fine.

"I'll get a note to skip out on outdoor PE." I agreed because I didn't want to run in the rain unless I absolutely had to. Some of the girls in my class might complain but unless they were going to go run barefoot with me they could suffer.

"A very wise decision!" Iida agreed giving a firm nod and I moved along the topic.

"So is the track club staying behind again? You've got quite the heavy bag." I said nodding to the bag that was cutting through the air. Another trick that I had figured out with air. Depending on how objects moved through it, you could judge weight. Neat. Of course, speed sometimes stuffed up the weight estimate but since Iida wasn't swinging the bag around like a crazy person, I deemed my estimation reasonable.

"Of course! It is given that a club member would stay to participate in the activities despite any weather!" Iida said with a rather impressive amount of conviction and I nodded.

"Shame that you can't use your quirk for events though. You would dominate the four hundred meters." I chuckled smiling and I think Iida smiled too. I wasn't quite sure. He had a rather squareish face and the glasses always threw me off. Air moved differently over glass than over skin after all. Improvement was needed in this area evidently.

"Of course. But that would disadvantage the other racers and that would be poor sportsmanship on my part!" Iida said firmly "I will win without using my quirk just like everyone else!"

"Well, work hard. Does all that running help your engines at all?" I asked because to me they seem to be kind of unrelated. I mean, sure he has engines in his legs that give him some sort of super-speed but does running actually help?

"It does actually, the stronger and larger my calf muscles are, the more powerful my engine. My goal is to become as fast as my brother the pro-hero Ingenium!" Iida said highly enthusiastic swiping a hand through the air and I was honestly surprised.

"You never told me that the Turbo Hero Ingenium is your brother." I said and Iida nodded.

"He is! I aspire to be a great Hero just like him!"

"A Hero huh…" I mused thinking about muscular men running around in tights. "Well, if it's you, there shouldn't be a problem."

Iida took that as a compliment and nodded.

"Thank you very much!" He said earnestly. He was happy. Good to know. I stepped over a pile of soggy leaves.

The day progressed rather normally and lunch was bought from the cafeteria since my mother didn't have time to make anything for me a bento for the day. Sure we had two cooks on staff but my mother had always insisted. Her lunch or school lunch. Not even Akira-cchi attempted to complain. Mother is fearsome when angered. Anger Mother at one's own risk. Seriously. Don't do it.

There was a certain art to eating noodles when you couldn't see what you were picking up but after a good decade of managing life without sight, I was quite confident that I managed to fish out most of my udon.

It was during our afternoon English class that someone literally came through the window. The fifth story window. That would have been shocking back in the world of normal but this was the super-hero world. The students screamed and ducked flying glass as any sane person should but there wasn't any screaming about how someone had managed to crash through a fifth story window. It was considered perfectly acceptable to be able to fly.

"Alright! You lot! Nobody move and nobody gets hurt!" Came a loud gruff shout. The voice sounded like stone grinding against stone. The one large bulky person turned into two slightly less bulky people. Okay. I was just wrong. The second non-flying person got off the first flying-person.

Their footsteps were heavy as they marched to the center of the room and going by the crisp slice through air, I was betting that someone was swinging around some kind of knife.

The big one drew up and arm and brought it smashing down onto the teacher's little podium and the wood shattered to pieces. Everyone screamed and even our teacher squeaked. Reimu-sensei although a decent teacher didn't really have a quirk that could be used for fighting. He had hearing that could pick up sonar and could even _speak_ in sonar but combat wise? Useless.

"Alright you brats! Sit still and if your rich mommies and daddies pay us lots of money, maybe we won't kill ya!" The second one with the blade cackled. He spoke smoother than rocky the podium-smasher but there was a rasp to his voice, like the rasp you would hear at the tail end of a crow's caw. I was also fairly sure that he had some form of wings considering how the air was being buffeted around the room in a rather confusing pattern. I shuffled my feet a little and the world swam back into better focus. Air gave me a better sense of people who weren't moving. Earth however was always more reliable than air.

"Everyone under your desks! If I catch you trying something with a quirk, I'll smash every single one of ya!" Rocky the podium-smasher said and everyone scrambled under their desks. That was, apart from Iida. He stood up instead.

"Villains!" He declared pointing at Rocky who was still at the front of the room "I will not let you continue your treacherous ways! It is most abhorrent to hold children for ransom! I Iida Tenya will stop you!"

I wanted to punch my friend in the face because seriously, in this kind of situation?! I didn't think he realized that we were being held hostage! And to declare his name like that! Really?!

The villains of course, laughed. Uproariously.

"You?! Stop us?!" Flying bird wings said between pales of laughter. "What are you going to do, eh?"

"Bring justice!" Iida declared before he was suddenly shooting down the room with a blast from his engine once again, scattering the air currents into dizzying arrays. I quickly put both hands on the ground and crouched underneath my table because I couldn't _see_. The world was shaking and everything was going a break-neck pace and I couldn't _see_. Yes, I couldn't see to being with but now I had hardly any idea where things were.

Rocky the podium smasher took a lumbering step and the vibrations came through clear and loud jolting my world back in order. The air still whistled and swirled in nonsensical patterns but the earth was solid. The earth was reliable. The earth was how I was like Toph and how I was able to see the world. Listen to the earth. Well, the earth was telling me that Rocky the podium smasher was going to take a swing at Iida who had just jumped into the air. The earth was telling me that my friend was about to get his skull caved in because he was an idiot.

He is my idiot friend who was charging head-first at villains and what was I doing? Cowering under my desk because there was a slight breeze in the room. Toph would have been so disappointed in me. Heck, I was disappointed in me.

I wanted to be like Toph. So I'm _going_ to be like Toph. Toph the girl that ate grown bending masters for breakfast and had room to spare. Toph the winner of Earth Rumble Six. I wanted to be like _that_ Toph and I wasn't going to do that by crawling under my desk. Oh. And Iida might get hit any second now. That was important too.

The Soumei school building was made of sturdy stone and reinforced concrete. The walls were plastered and the floors were tiled. Since jerking cement through plaster was harder than breaking through a few tiles, I dug my fingers into the tile. No. Literally dug my fingers into the tile. Tile was made of painted ceramic. Ceramic was made from clay. Clay was earth. Hence. Earth bending! Okay, not really the avatar but I'm close enough.

"HEY! PEBBLE!" I shouted coming out from underneath my desk and flinging the tile like a rock that you wanted to skip across water at the same time. The tile sliced through the air and shattered against Rocky the podium smasher's head. It did next to nothing but he did miss Iida and that was the important bit. Iida managed to land a foot on Flying window smasher's head and the guy let out a startled bird like squawk as the kick lifted him clean off the floor. Rocky the podium smasher roared turning to me and I decided that since they _were_ willing to take us hostage, pot-shots were allowed. I stomped hard on the earth and brought my fist up into a punch. The tile and cement shot up in a shoddy pillar. I wasn't concerned about the flimsy pillar. All I was concerned about was hitting my target.

"Ugeeeeek!" Rocky the podium smasher squeaked falling to his knees and clutching something very tender between his legs. In that instant the room trembled as Iida and Flying window smasher collided with the wall.

There was silence. Well, apart from Rocky twitching on the floor that is. The silence stretched.

"Heeyyy! Iida! You alive in there!" I called not because I was seriously asking but because it would be funny.

"Yes!" Iida said walking out from the little dent in the wall that he and Flying window smasher had made. "I see that you have subdued a villain as well Minami-san! It was most well done!"

"Thank you." I said quite proud of Rocky whimpering on the floor. Tenya dusted himself off.

"We should immobilize these villains." Tenya said seriously and I nodded in agreement. It made sense. The Flying window smasher was groaning and attempting to get up first so I dealt with that one. Rocky was still groaning on the ground. Planting both feet firmly I pulled back sharply with both fists and two segments of concrete jutted out from the hole in the plaster at Flying window smasher's neck. Bringing both fists together slammed the two segments of concrete together also causing Flying window smasher to be collared to the wall. He squawked but unless he could break concrete he wasn't going to have much luck getting free.

In immobilizing Flying window smasher however, I had forgotten a very important thing. Said important thing being the fact that Rocky the podium smasher was still very much un-immobilized and could still move at will.

With a roar he threw himself off the floor and straight at me. The air swirled and the earth shook warning me of his presence and I hurriedly turned. Iida gave a shout of warning and surprise but Rocky was already flying through the air.

Desperately, I raised both arms attempting to pull the concrete and tile up in time to hit Rocky somewhere before he hit me. Going by all that roaring, he was aiming straight for my face.

Then three things happened at once.

First, the concrete and tile suddenly stopped rising and I realized that the school was made of reinforced concrete. There were metal bars threaded throughout the structure and while I could move cement, I couldn't move metal. In effect, I had exhausted the little square of cement that I was standing on and the steel bars imbedded in the concrete wasn't going to let me get more. The most pressing issue however was the fact that the small pillar had stopped short of reaching anywhere near Rocky.

Second, something came shooting through the already-smashed window with a burst of air and collided with Rocky at literally break-neck speeds.

Third, Iida had charged at me and the ensuing tackle knocked us both off our feet and into the air.

The world suddenly didn't make sense and I lost all sense of direction. It was a moment suspended in time where the air swirled _everywhere_ and nothing made sense.

Then with a thud Iida and I landed on the ground. The world jolted back into focus and with a boom that shook the room, Rocky collided with the classroom wall and shot clean through it and out into the hall. The thing that came through the window rolled along the floor dispersing energy and making quite the confusing set of vibrations before it finally stood.

"Nii-san!" Iida cheered sounding very happy and scrambling up. I stood up cautiously and tapped my foot on the ground. The vibrations traveled through the earth and around the room. Well, now I know why Iida's brother was so confusing. I was about eighty percent sure that he was in some sort of hero costume that would make him look like some kind of robot. Eighty percent because sometimes, hero costumes could be weird. The hero that was said to go around dressed as a fire hydrant being a key example here.

"Hey there Tenya." Iida's brother the Turbo Hero Ingenium chuckled sounding rather laid back for a guy in a robot-suit. There was a beat of stillness when the class realized who was standing in the hole in the classroom wall before chaos erupted. Everyone wanted a Pro-Hero's autograph. The villains quickly became an afterthought as Ingenium got mobbed by eager teenagers. I felt sorry for the guy.

"Good work." I told Iida patting him on the back as everyone congratulated Ingenium on his timely arrival and rescue. It had been a cool moment I was quite sure. Iida nodded at me.

"Thank you very much!" He said with a sharp bow.

We got on the news. Iida was very proud and promised to strive to become a great hero. He was praised for his quick thinking and bravery. I on the other hand got cooed over and asked if I was hurt, if it was scary and if I was going to continue going to school. I contemplated breaking the cameras but that would just be mean.

My parents had _not_ been very happy to discover what had happened via evening news.

The school of course, got sued and it took quite a lot of frantic apologies and groveling and the hiring of security guards to get the law suits dropped. So now we were a rich school that employed security guards. Oh. And Reimu-sensei had promptly handed in his resignation. Apparently, villains weren't what he signed up for when he took the position.

In his stead, the school hired Tsunomi-sensei. Considering the man looked more like a crocodile than a human being, I was quite willing to bet that 'fearsome appearance' might have been on the job advertisement.

The only good thing I got out of that first would-be kidnapping fiasco was a signed Ingenium helmet because Iida's brother had been very impressed with me.

 **A/N**

 **So. After that chapter. Anyone want to see more of Hisoka's middle school days? I'm open to suggestions!**

 **Reviewers! Here are your replies!**

 **lumigo akvo9504** – You shall see more! Please look forward to it and thank you for the encouragement!

 **Lala-chan** – I updated! I am on a roll! Haha. So glad that you like the story so far!

 **Wildtrance** – This will be great! And I have added your idea on my to-do list! Hisoka _will_ complain about Bakugou and Izuku's relationship! If she doesn't, you are welcome to yell at me XD

 **Quirky** – I have added that to my to-do list! Unfortunately, it won't be for a while though, can't have Hisoka growing too strong too fast! But eventually, yes! Zuko-style Firebending! Please look forward to it! Oh, and if I forget, you are welcome to yell at me XD


	3. Part 3 - Can't be a hero? Watch me

**A/N**

 **Here we go again everybody! Remember! Review and comment about what you want to see! I'm making a list and trying to include everyone's ideas! For the things that don't fit into the story smoothly, I'll write an Omake!**

 **Once again, reviewers, look for your replies at the bottom!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. I make no money. I wish I did. But I don't.**

Can't be a hero? Watch me.

There was a giant rat-man attempting to eat a train and it was going to make me late for school. I sat in the car feet shuffling against the faint vibrations that traveled through the metal as Ichiro described what was happening out side. Apparently, a villain had appeared and was causing quite the ruckus.

"I'm sorry Ojou-sama, but it looks like that we're not going to be able to make it on time today. Would you like me to call your school?" Ichiro asked as the rat-man roared and there was the crunching of metal. I wondered how much of the train was eaten.

"Yes please." I requested and Ichiro made the call while we sat in traffic and waited to be let through. Car crash, congested highways, road closures, villain appearances. All accepted reasons for why you were stuck in a traffic jam on any given day.

I got to school an hour late.

"I'm truly sorry Ojou-sama." Ichiro said after helping me out of the car with a deep bow. I stepped out onto the cold, smooth marble that made up the front paths of the school and pulling my bag over my shoulder, waved off the apology.

"It's okay. It's not like it was something that you could have avoided. Plus. Now I don't have to do math." I said with a grin.

"You'll get scolded again Ojou-sama…" Ichiro said weakly but I just shrugged.

"Eh, it's math." Needless to say, I did not like math. The bright side was that I didn't have to draw graphs. It was the only bright side. Imagine doing algebra in your head and _only_ in your head. Yeah. Let me tell you, it _sucks_.

"Hisoka-san!" Tenya greeted when I walked into class striding towards me in a power walk that barely scraped under a sprint. Thankfully it was already break and I didn't end up walking into the room in the middle of class. Okay. I stood out in the hall and waited for class to be over and pretended that I just arrived. "I heard that you came across a villain today! Are you alright?!"

"Yeah. We were just stuck in traffic because the villain was trying to eat a train. Or so Ichiro tells me." I said putting my bag down on my desk. "What did I miss?"

"We were given forms for high school applications!" Tenya told me. He didn't bother handing over a form. After three years of friendship, he knew better. I was blind. Paper was paper. Unless there was braille on it, I wouldn't have a clue what it said unless someone else read it out for me.

"Something to talk to sensei about then." I sighed sitting down "What school are you aiming for, Tenya-kun?"

"In order to become a great Hero, I am applying for U.A high Hisoka-san!" Tenya said hand swishing through the air. It had taken him a good year to drop the 'Minami-san' and switch to my given name. I had switched over first after having dinner over at his house. We did a project together and I had stayed for dinner at his brother and mother's insistence. Tensei, Tenya's brother, had insisted on given names because, and I quote, 'we're all Iida and I can't tell who you're talking to'. I had agreed because Tenya's brother was hard to refuse. Tenya had agreed because it was 'practical' and 'well reasoned'. From Tensei's slightly exasperated groan of his brother's name, I was betting that they were attempting to set us up. Too bad for them. Tenya was denser than a brick and I wasn't interested.

"Hero huh. Well, with your family, you'll do fine." I assured.

"What about you Hisoka-san?" Tenya asked and I hummed.

"How about a pro-wrestler?" I suggested jokingly.

"Hisoka-san! Please take this seriously! The selection of high schools is an important choice for future life and when we enter society! You must pick a school that magnifies your gifts to the fullest!" Tenya scolded and I shrugged.

"Eh. If worst comes to worst, I'll just mooch off my parents for the rest of my life."

"Hisoka-san!"

"What? It's not like that they'll mind."

We left that topic there but it did give me something to think about. What _did_ I want to do after school? What would Toph do? Travel around the world being a complete badass. Create a completely new way of bending. Form the metal bending police force. That's doable. Yeah right.

My parents filled out my high school choice form and I just knew that they were stupidly rich private schools that could double as maximum security prisons.

It wasn't until a month later that I had an epiphany.

It was the weekend and I was out in the large expansive gardens honestly just messing around with my quirk. I was next to the pond pulling out puddles of water and making them fly around for no other reason than it making me feel cool. Water was a fluid element. It listened to what you told it to do the majority of the time and as long as you kept moving, it wouldn't collapse and fall to the ground. I was twirling a stream of water through the air when the grass-covered ground rumbled beneath my feet and I hurriedly skipped backwards drooping the water just in time for some mole-like blob to burst out of the ground. Its clawed hands grasping at the thin air where I used to stand just a few seconds ago.

There was a snuffling noise and the mole-man poked around.

"There you are!" It shrieked and dove back into the earth. The earth shuddered as a tunnel opened up beneath the surface and I once again stepped away from where the mole would emerge. Except the thing didn't. Suddenly, when it was almost about to break to the surface, it made a sharp turn and headed directly my way. Alarmed, I dove out of the way and the earth bulged upwards a little like a tree root trying to push through concrete. The top-soil cracked and crumbled outwards not able to handle the curve as the mole-man made a bee-line my way. The carefully mowed grass clearing was getting utterly destroyed.

There was a moment of blind panic as I landed on the grass when I realized that this was a _kidnapping_ attempt and that the mole was somehow tracking my movements and _there was no one else here_.

Then the earth beneath my palms rumbled giving me a _very_ good picture of precisely where the mole-man was and the world snapped into focus.

I wanted to be like Toph? I was going to be like Toph. Complete with the blindness, the awesomeness and the kicking of bad-guy ass.

I rolled to my feet and stomped hard on the soft grass covered ground. The vibrations told me that the mole-man was still headed my way and actually quite large. I could work with that. Crouching down a little I waited for the next set of tremors, I didn't need to wait for more than half a second as the mole-man scratched at the earth with his hands and pushed himself along with his legs.

I pulled sharply upwards palms flat and facing the sky almost like I was lifting a box towards the sun.

The mole-man popped out of the ground like he had been shot from an ejector seat and the air swirled around the large form. He began his descent back to the earth and there was no way I was letting him tunnel back to safety. So I pressed my heel sharply into the earth and a pillar shot up to hit the mole-man square in the stomach. The man let out a squeak and was thrown up once again by the force of the blow. Not far, but enough to send him splashing into the pond.

I wish that I could freeze water like a _real_ water bender but I couldn't. In fact, unless the block of frozen water was smaller than say backpack sized, it wasn't budging an inch unless I physically picked it up myself. Or, you know. Used air to blow it away but still.

The mole-man groaned and struggled to stand. Looked like he couldn't tunnel beneath water. Good to know. He started wading his way towards the edge of the pond. Couldn't have that.

I slammed a bare foot on the ground and a large bolder popped out of the earth making quite the decent sized hole. Some grass came with it but that was okay. The mole-man had one foot out of the pond now and I punched outwards sharply. The bolder shot forwards and nailed mole-man straight in the face. Since it wasn't _actually_ a bolder and just a clump of dirt, grass, and small rocks compacted together, it broke on impact and the mole-man fell back into the pond. I grinned.

Toph: 1. Mole-man: 0

By the time the security and Akira-cchi had come running, mole-man had almost drowned in the pond.

"Ojou-sama!" Akira-cchi said slightly frantic as he checked me over. I grinned.

"Hey, Akira-cchi. That was fun." I said proud of myself "I've decided. I'm gonna be a Hero."

Akira-cchi promptly started choking and passed out. I nudged him with my foot.

"Akira-cchi? Hello?"

"Akira-sama!" The guards wailed and I was hustled back to the house. I huffed but did as bid. The mole-man was later handed to the police half-drowned. The pulverized lawn was fixed, and by fixed I mean turned into a rock garden. I guess they gave up on the grass.

Needless to say, my parents weren't too happy with my new-found decision.

"Absolutely not! Hisoka! You are blind! Blind and tiny and helpless and fragile!" My father protested.

"Your father's right sweetheart." My mother agreed nodding and the air flowed around her in affection. There was no other way to put it. If the air around my mother was a cat, it would be rubbing against her ankles and purring up a storm. "Being a hero is dangerous. It's no place for a blind little girl!"

I twitched.

"I can do it!" I protested. What had started out as an excuse to beat up bad guys now turned into a desire to prove them _wrong_. Tiny and fragile my blind little ass!

"Under no circumstances young lady!" My mother scolded and I grit my teeth.

"This topic is closed. You will not be a hero Hisoka. It is far too dangerous." My father declared and that was that.

I spent the rest of dinner in a sulky silence.

The next day, I asked my homeroom teacher for another high school application form after _mysteriously_ misplacing my old one. I was given another form readily.

"Hey, Tenya-kun. I need a favor." I told my friend over lunch and Tenya looked over.

"Of course! What can I help you with?" He asked immediately and ready to help. I held up two forms. One was the completed form done by my parents, the other was a blank new form.

"I'm going to U.A to be a Hero and no one can stop me." I declared and Tenya choked a little on a piece of food. I scowled. Tenya coughed.

"I apologize. You merely surprised me with the request. Of course I will be willing to help you become a great hero!" Tenya declared taking the forms and I smiled.

There was the quick scribbling of paper and Tenya handed over the completed form.

"I have listed U.A as your first choice followed by Ishimura and Raigaku which were your family's choices. Please sign here." Tenya said holding out a pen for me and put a finger on a particular part of paper. I took the pen, fiddled with it a bit to make sure it was working and put the tip next to Tenya's finger. He nodded and I scribbled a probably horrendous looking signature but it was a signature and that was all that counted.

Tenya handed the form in for me so that I wouldn't hand in the wrong form.

Three weeks later, he helped me fill out the U.A entrance exam application form. He was nice enough to make a note that I was blind and the form was done by someone else. My letter of confirmation was sent to Tenya's address. His family had all been for me kicking bad guy ass. His brother especially. Tenya was a very good friend.

Since receiving my confirmation letter I took a much more proactive stance on the ins and outs of my quirk. It really was like the avatar universe's bending. Stances and all. Well, alright, not the exact stances but I couldn't move elements with just my mind. That would have been awesome but I couldn't. I had to expand physical _effort_ to move the elements. The amount of effort needed also depended on the scale of movement not the element itself. For example, if I wanted to send a massive gust of air that would flatten trees, it would tire me out more than say shifting a pebble along the ground. I also could only work with what I had. No water equaled no bending. No fire close-by _also_ equaled no fire bending. I could strike sparks with my nails and make fire _that_ way but since I could only get a baseball sized flame, it wasn't going to do me much good.

I likened my quirk to having another set of muscles that could push and pull elements rather than some kind of psychic supernatural ability. If I used my quirk too much or if I moved something much too heavy, I would feel like I'd just ran a marathon and lifted a few hundred kilos. There was no actual muscle soreness thank goodness but there was exhaustion, shortness of breath, rapid heartbeat, rivers of sweat and everything else that came with strenuous exercise.

It was my theory that using my quirk took actual energy and when I ran out, exhaustion set in. Despite the unpleasantness of over-use though, I still enjoyed myself immensely fiddling with my quirk.

Earth held no surprises. It was solid, steady and forceful.

Air was all around me. People had a misconception that air manipulation was the same thing as creating gusts of wind. It wasn't. Air was a gas. I didn't so much as create wind as move the gas around. It didn't necessarily have to manifest as wind. I had found that if one compressed the air enough, you could create something that was almost as solid as a wall. I couldn't hold it for very long and it took a whole heap of concentration but compressed gas actually packed quite a punch when rapidly released. Case in point, air guns. Also, another interesting thing about air. If you displaced it, it created a temporary vacuum that filled with a loud _crack_ sound as the air rushes in to fill the void. The displaced air itself could knock down trees. Once again, air was gas. You push it and everything must go _somewhere_.

Water actually had quite the ridiculous amount of power in it. You would think that if you threw a blob of water at someone, it would just break apart and splash like a water balloon. Normally, that would be the case. Except, if you contained the water in an orb and didn't let it lose shape, it packed quite a punch. Water was non-compressible and thus, it was almost the same as hitting someone with a brick. Almost.

Fire… frustrated me. It really did. It probably sounded stupid but fire was the most delicate of my elements. Creating it was fine, it was dealing with it that required a soft touch. I had discovered that to make the flames bigger, I just had to feed it more air. Air contained oxygen and fire fed off oxygen making it bigger. The only problem was, if I fed it too much, the air snuffed the fire out instead of fanning it higher. It was quite the delicate balance to maintain and required me fiddling with two elements at once. Not something I was particularly good at. Nine times out of ten, the flame snuffed out. Like I said. Frustrating. So unless someone got really, really, really close, fire wasn't going to do me much good.

So I wasn't really the avatar, master of all four elements, but I'll get there. Probably. Heck, I managed Toph-level sensing and that only took me a good decade.

The last year of middle school passed without much ado. The teachers forgot that there was a blind kid in class sometimes much to my pride, Tenya still spoke with rigid ferocity if there was such a thing and ran around as part of the track and field team, I spoke with most of my classmates but Tenya was still my best friend purely because of the fact that he was the only one that didn't try to help me up steps, we had cultural festivals, sports festivals and a school trip that I was almost not allowed to go on, and I plodded away at various instruments in the music club. Put it that way… our last year of middle school was actually quite busy.

The funny thing was that despite the world being full of super powers, school events were completely normal. No quirks allowed normal. It was almost disappointing. Well, alright, that was a lie. The school trip to honest to God _Hawaii_ was… fantastic. I'm not kidding. They took a bunch of fourteen year olds to Hawaii. It had been a tough fight with my parents but I pulled through. Barely.

Three seconds after we hit the run-way I regretted winning the fight. I found myself stuck next to Tenya pressed against the window while the massive plane roared and rumbled across the asphalt at a suddenly horrifying speed. We were all seated in business so it wasn't like the fuzzy plush seats were uncomfortable or that we were all squished together without any leg room but I discovered much too late that I might have a tiny fear of flying. We were what, a few hundred people, packed into a tin can shooting along at hundreds of miles an hour hoping that we didn't crash and die.

Things were even worse when we were in the air because I could feel every shudder of the plane, every choke of the engine, every ominous _thud_ that came from beneath our feet. I honestly thought that we were all going to crash and die when the landing gears retreated back into the plane's belly with a mechanical whirl and shuddering click.

I damn near screamed when we hit our first batch of turbulence because my first thought was _we're falling out of the sky we're all gonna die_.

Tenya bless his soul kept up a steady stream of comments and nonsense about Hawaii and plane food and what to pack and the itinerary not at all offended that I was paying him zero attention and huddling in my seat.

I jumped out of my skin and let out a _highly_ undignified squeak when we touched down in Hawaii the entire plane jerking and I suddenly realized just how _fast_ we were going. There was a few tense moments of _oh my god we're not going to stop in time and we're all going to crash and die a fiery painful death in Hawaii of all places_ before the large tin can that passed for an aircraft slowed to a crawl. Tenya patted my hand in sympathy and I slowly unclenched my fingers from the armrests one at a time.

Being the disabled blind girl, I got to exit the plane first and even had an air hostess carry my luggage for me. I didn't kiss the ground the second I was off the plain and into the airport proper but it was a close thing.

Hawaii itself was great. The food was always a surprise and although the beaches made me stagger around like a drunk, it was fun. I even splashed around in the shallows a bit under the very careful eye of Tsunomi-sensei. Tenya joined me after he almost got eaten by a freakishly large blob that I thought was a jellyfish but couldn't be quite sure. Everything felt like blobs if I was in the water. Tsunomi-sensei only had to pull off one rescue and that was because a girl panicked after swimming into a patch of seaweed and thought that she'd plowed right into a snake nest.

Nothing bad happened and we were bundled into the plane and sent home after three days much to every student's disappointment. Meanwhile, I nearly wept at the thought of getting back on a plane. I spent the ride whimpering. Never again. Ever. I'd rather walk.

I was much less enthused by the sports festival. Mainly because I couldn't participate in _anything_. Track and field races were out of the question since I literally couldn't see the lines, I was banned from the acrobatics and dancing events because a little blind girl in the midst of all that ruckus was seen as a bad thing. I wasn't allowed to do the Oodama event which was basically rolling a massive ball along a track because one, I couldn't see the track and two, they thought that I would get squished by the ball. It was unfair. The cavalry battle was a no-go as well for no other reason than me being blind. They thought I wouldn't be able to see anything. They were right but I couldn't see anything _anyway_. I wasn't even allowed to play the otedama which was throwing beanbags into a basket. It was pathetic. The _only_ thing I was allowed to do was provide accompaniment to the marching band. The marching band. I turned down the offer on principal. Tenya was sympathetic to my plight and did the three-legged race with me out of pity. We won, so there was that. Pitiful I know but I'd take what I could get at this point.

Of all my three years I was only bullied once. It was perhaps more precise to say that they only _tried_ to bully me once.

It was during my first year when a particularly nasty group of girls decided that I would make an easy target. Bully the blind girl that got special treatment, easy pickings. It didn't go very well for them. The first tactic that they tried was the whole 'shunning' thing. You couldn't prove it by me. Tenya however, was the one that noticed. I came back from the bathroom to find Tenya chewing out a group of girls.

"It is most dishonorable to do such a thing to a classmate! It lacks common courtesy and human decency!" Tenya said rather fiercely and loudly. It was honestly the first time I had heard him so angry.

"What've they done?" I asked striding over weaving around desks and people and suddenly there was a hush that fell throughout the room. You could have dropped a feather and it would have sounded loud. I hesitated. "What?"

"Hisoka-san!" Tenya spluttered and I turned my head to face him. He was agitated swiping his hands through the air.

"What? I've never seen you this mad. They do something?" I asked cracking my knuckles and turning to the group of girls who were spluttering like they had all choked on bugs.

"Hisoka-san… you did not notice?" Tenya asked sounding quite incredulous and I wondered what the hell this was all about.

"Notice what?" I asked and suddenly one girl screeched.

"How dare you?! We should have done more than just shun you!"

There was an intake of breath from just about everyone in the room. I blanked.

"You were shunning me?" I couldn't help but ask and there were infuriated splutterings from the group of three girls.

"Yes!" One of them roared in rage. I think it was Yanami Momoko.

"Well, Momoko-san. I have to say, I didn't even notice." I said in all honesty and the girl shrieked in rage.

"I'm Ayumi!"

"Oh." I said and then frowned. I pointed to the girl to her right. "I thought that one was Ayumi."

"I'm Reika! Remember our names properly you blind freak!" Reika shrieked. I shrugged.

"Well I guess that's why I didn't notice. Were you in our class?" I couldn't help but ask and suddenly the class burst out laughing as the group of girls shrieked in rage thoroughly humiliated. I grinned. I had honestly gotten Ayumi's name wrong but Reika was my little bout of revenge. Just because I hadn't noticed doesn't mean that I was going to let them go without punishment. The shrieking hadn't stopped. With three people talking all at once in rather high pitched voices, it was kind of hard to figure out what each one was saying. I raised a hand. "Actually, can you three go back to shunning me? I think I prefer that now. Thanks."

I quickly walked away grinning to myself after that because the shrieking had increased in volume. The class had burst out laughing and it almost drowned out the screeching. Almost. Any louder and my ears would bleed. I liked my ears.

"That was wonderfully handled!" Tenya praised as I took my seat and fished out my lunch box eager for food.

"I wasn't lying when I said that I hadn't noticed." I admitted and then smiled "But thanks. For what you did."

"Not at all! It is only natural to stand up for a friend!" Tenya said enthusiastically and I gave him a piece of what I thought was Kaarage chicken. Tenya took it. He was a fast learner Tenya was.

The girls spent the next month going through the encyclopedia of cliché shojou manga bullying tactics. They were largely unsuccessful. They scribbled words all over my desk and although Tenya had thrown a fit I just shrugged and pointed out that since I couldn't read them _anyway_ there was literally no point to the whole thing. The tacks in my shoe locker were found by the janitor at the end of term. I hadn't even known they were there. I never used my locker because I never wore shoes.

They tried once to dump a bucket of water on me when I was in the toilet stall. Too bad I felt them coming through with the bucket of water like a herd of elephants and when they were hosting the bucket up to tip it over the top of the cubical, I slammed open the door. The result was four very soaked girls, an empty bucket and a water covered floor. I got my feet wet but the cries of alarm and disgust were well worth the chill.

There was honestly only one time when I was truly bothered by the group of three girls that were attempting to make my life hell. I was quite proud of the fact that they failed miserably but I wasn't impervious to all sorts of harm. I wish I was, but I wasn't.

It wasn't their teasing, it wasn't their hiding of my stuff or the putting of bugs in my desk or even when they threw my bag down the steps breaking my laptop. It was a stupid little taunt thrown from the steps.

"Hey! Minami! You're looking good today! Like what my cat threw up!" One of the girls said. Out of spite, I had made a point to _not_ remember their names.

"That is most insulting!" Tenya said angry on my behalf but he was ignored.

"I know right? And that hair of hers looks like a rat's nest!" Another agreed. There were snickers and agreements all around and I couldn't help the little tinge of _hurt_. It wasn't hurt at being called ugly, it was that little prickle of insecurity. The thought of _what if they're right_. I had absolutely no idea what I looked like. Sure, I knew what my face felt like and it felt like a rather average face to me. I didn't go about touching faces all that much so I couldn't really know. It was stupid and it was just a little thing but unfortunately, I was human.

The girls were still laughing. I grit my teeth and told myself to walk away. Tenya was spluttering about horrible behavior and foul language.

"That was a good one! Cat vomit!" The tallest girl snickered bringing up another fresh round of laughs. I didn't walk away.

"You know what? That _was_ a good one!" I said with a fake laugh and then stretched out my hands pulling at the cement that made up the stairs. "You know what _else_ is a good one? This!"

I slammed the cement downwards with a solid push and stomp and the stairs collapsed into a smooth, steep slide. The girls went tumbling down with a shriek. There were startled yelps from the student body in the halls because of all the shrieking and the three girls rolled until they hit the bottom of the set of stairs in a pile.

I was quick to walk off. Yes, I did fix the stairs but I almost didn't.

Tenya was quick to catch up with me and matched my brisk pace with ease as I stalked through the halls. He had longer legs. Life was unfair sometimes.

"It's not true you know." Tenya said calmly like he was talking about the weather. "You actually look quite nice."

"Really?" I asked and then regretted opening my mouth immediately. I hadn't meant to ask but it had slipped out.

"Yeah. You've got soft features. Your face is heart shaped, you have a straight nose and a symmetrical mouth. Your eyes are pale green and you have black hair. It's not messy. It's slightly wavy when you don't tie it up." Tenya supplied "You look great!"

I had to smile. Tenya was a good friend.

"Thanks, I'd return the compliment, but I have no idea what you look like." I said with a laugh and Tenya joined in. There was one compliment I could give him though. "You do have a strong voice. Very heroic."

Tenya puffed up with pride.

"Thank you very much!" He said and laughing together, we went to class.

After that little incident, I was given a through scolding for using my quirk on school property. The three girls were smug and faking serious injury. Then _they_ were given a through scolding for lying to teachers and faking illness to skip out on classes. For a prestigious school, that was unacceptable behavior.

The attempted bullying stopped by second year though. Mainly because the three realized that they were making bigger fools out of themselves than actually achieving anything significant and backed off. I didn't miss them. Although, I still refused to remember their names out of spite. Just because I won the whole fiasco doesn't mean that I had to show them any mercy. Okay, it was petty but it made me feel better.

All too soon the entrance exams for various high schools rapidly approached and I was pressed to study more by my parents because blind or not, I still had to _pass_ said exams. In any case, study it was.

I sat the two 'back up' school exams first. Mainly because they were scheduled first. I sat them in a special little room sequestered away from all the other exam takers and had the questions read out to me as many times as I liked. It was also a modified exam. They didn't expect a blind kid to start drawing graphs quirk or no quirk. I was handled with the baby mittens. It was irritating and unfortunately common. You see a blind kid and you wanted to pat them on the head and take them by the hand. I could walk on my own damn it.

It was two days away from U.A's entrance exam that I kicked myself and realized that I had a very big problem. Said big problem being how to get off a massive estate, cross the city, and get to U.A all on my lonesome without my parents finding out and dragging me back home kicking and screaming.

I was saved by the fact that both my parents worked. They wouldn't be home and Akira-cchi who kept the closest eye on me normally drove one of them to work.

I packed up everything bright and early on February 26th and quickly packed my bag. Examination ID. Change of clothes. Phone. Map. A pair of sunglasses because people kept asking if I was blind without them. Money and finally, the U.A brochure that Tenya had given me and was folded into a triangle and tucked in my school jacket pocket so that I could tell what it was. The brochure was for last-resort use only. When in doubt. Show the brochure.

I set off out my window when I felt my parents cars rumble down the driveway and through to the main road. Since I was on the second story, it was either a pillar of earth to make sure I didn't break a leg or a crude version of my mother's levitation. I went with the levitation. The reason? Because I wouldn't create a small earthquake doing it. The earth had to come from somewhere and pulling _that_ much earth up off the ground was going to make quite a few tremors. Tremors that would bring the staff running no doubt. Slightly less graceful escape it was.

The trick to _flying_ with air was that you had to wrap it around yourself to slow your descent but you had to be careful to move it at a decent rate. If you moved too fast and you basically free-fell. Move too slowly and the air couldn't hold up and you free-fell. Since I didn't want to go splat, I wrapped the air snugly around my body and jumped out. Then it was a shaky wobbly descent and I lost it at the last few inches but that was okay. It jarred my ankles a little but at least I landed on my feet and nothing was hurt. I did do a quick double-check though. Nothing worse than sneaking out of your ridiculously large house on a twisted ankle.

Thankfully, everything was in order and I set off.

The brilliant thing about having a large house and having a solid decade and a half to explore the grounds was that you found all the best shortcuts. When you could literally make holes in walls, the world was full of possibilities.

I headed straight to the back of the garden and with a quick double-check just to make sure that no one was around, I spread my feet and placed a hand on the wall. I had chosen this wall at the back because unlike the other reinforced concrete walls, this wall was far older and made entirely out of brick. Brick was made from clay and shale. Both earth. They were held together by cement and that was what I had to get through but it was far easier than trying to move metal. Actually, anything that wasn't physically impossible was easier than trying to move metal. Metal bender I was not. Unfortunately. It's on my to-do list.

I braced against the brick wall and pushed sharply at the cement that held the bricks together. I didn't need to break every single brick. I just had to break off the cement that kept the bricks together to allow me to slide a segment of wall out. Cement was strong but if you gave it a series of sharp knocks, it crumbled. Or, I could just give it a push. Earth bending for the win.

My palms smacked against the wall and the cement cracked and broke into pieces pulling away from the bricks. There was a fine shower of dust and wafted down and I ignored it as I pushed the segment of wall outwards. It was just large enough for me to walk through. No need to crawl in a school uniform. Especially when said school uniform required a skirt.

Once I was clear, I slid the segment of wall back into place. It slotted in perfectly and I gave the wall a quick pat just to be sure. Going by the vibrations that stretched out through the wall, unless you looked very, _very_ carefully, you shouldn't be able to see any damage. Probably. Blind girl here.

I was out of the house but I had another problem. How the hell to take the right bus to the train station. I really did not think this all the way through. I contemplated calling Tenya but dismissed it. He wouldn't have time to swing by to pick me up. Especially since he was going by train himself. I would just have to figure it out.

It was a short fifteen-minute walk to the nearest bus stop and I stood next to the sign patiently not bothering with the sunglasses. The drivers would probably stop for a blind girl.

Five minutes later, a bus rolled up the road and opened its doors for me.

"Where can I take you Ojou-chan?" The driver asked cheerfully. He had a light and friendly voice.

"Does this bus go to a train station? I want to get to U.A." I told him with my best innocent smile. No need to tell him that I was taking the entrance exam.

"Oh? U.A? What're you going there for? Visiting someone?" The driver asked and I nodded with a smile. "Hop right on! I'll let you know when it's time to get off!"

"Thank you!" I said beaming and made a show of carefully moving onto the bus to take a seat. The inside of the bus smelled like a mix of people, smoke and dust. The seat was barely cushioned and with a fuzz covering that was so rubbed down and thread bare that it might as well not have been there at all. The bus started with a rumbling choke and off we went.

Two minutes later I decided that I hated busses. Reason? The nonsensical rocking and the rattling and the stifling air had me wanting to throw up. I huddled miserably in my seat at the front of the bus and tried to hold down my breakfast. The clunking of the bus, the smell of exhaust and the occasional bump didn't help things either.

By the third time the bus stopped I was about ready to beg to be let off. The only thing that kept me on the stupid bus was that I was invested in getting into U.A damn it and I wasn't going to chicken out just because of a bus ride. It didn't stop me hating buses though.

"Ojou-chan! We're here!" The driver announced good naturedly and I spared enough time to dump a handful of coins in the payment slots before jumping out of the bus as fast as I could. Never. Again. Ever. That had been almost as bad as the plane.

I was probably getting some worried looks from the driver but I didn't care at this point. Anything to be off that stupid bus.

The train station was filled with chattering people and distant announcements. My bare feet found the tactile paving of the station floor and followed the bumps and ridges towards the nearest counter that I could feel. Since I couldn't _read_ what the hell the sign above the counter said, I could only hope that it wasn't some sort of money exchange store. I really missed reading. Not just because it made getting around easier but because before I kicked the bucket the first time round this whole 'living' block I had been an avid reader. Okay, I had been a huge nerd and a bookworm. So, I liked reading. Sue me. Reading was also something that I missed. My room was stocked with audio books but it just wasn't the same. Not really.

I walked up and put my hands on the counter. There was no glass separation so that was promising at least.

"Hello. Can I help you?" The woman inside the booth said sounding rather bored.

"Can you please tell me which train I can take to U.A High School?" I asked pleasantly.

"Take the third line to Fujioka and get off at the third stop. Here's a map." The woman said and a map was slapped onto the counter. Well, I thought that it was a map. It just sounded like a wad of paper to me. I didn't think that the lady had looked up considering the fact that she'd just handed a _blind person_ a map.

"Where's the third line if I might ask?" I pressed and the woman made an impatient noise.

"It's the orange line. Look for it on the map."

"I can't." I stated simply and with a beaming smile. "I'm blind."

There was silence. I kept up the smile and when the woman spluttered I waved a hand in front of my face in an exaggerated manner.

The lady changed her tune very quickly after that. She even waited for the train with me and plonked me down on a fuzzy priority seat.

"Now, remember, the station that you get off at is Inaburi. The doors will open from in front of you. If you ask a station guard, they will help you alright?" She asked and I smiled blankly and nodded. I stuck my tongue out at her when the train left. Pointless I know but hey, a girl has to take what she could get.

The train rattled along at break-neck speeds and the shrieking and grinding against the rails every time the metal monster stopped made my ears bleed. People hustled in and out pushing through the human wall of other people as the train was packed tighter than sardines in a can. The air was stifling and I couldn't be more thankful when it was announced that Inaburi would be the next station.

Shoving my way through the crowd of people while blind was a bit of a struggle. There were a few close calls where my bare toes almost got squished by either boot or heels but by the time I was up against the doors, the train was screeching to a halt and I was just about panting. If this was what public transport was like, I was never doing it again. It sucked. I was the first one out the door and had to pad around a little to get a feel of the size of the station and where everything was. All the pounding feet and the chatter and the arrival and departure of trains didn't make things extremely easy. It was official. I hated public transport. I hadn't hated it back before I killed myself tripping over nothing but I sure as hell hated it now.

I followed the tactile paving stones to another counter.

This one had a man that actually was paying attention because he greeted me the second I strode up.

"Hello, how can I help you today?" He asked and I took out the brochure.

"I was wondering if you could tell me which bus to take to get to U.A High School?" I asked pleasantly because I _had_ been brought up with manners.

This man noticed that I was blind immediately.

"Of course, if you will please follow me." He said getting out of his chair and walking around the counter. Then, he lost all good will that he had gathered up until that point because he reached over and took my hand. Yes. I was blind. No. I did not need help to walk. I didn't scream at him. I was raised with manners and I just kept a sulky silence.

We waited a good five minutes for the bus and the man who was _still_ holding my hand very helpfully told the driver that I was blind. I smiled and pretended that I was mute as well as blind. I wasn't, but by the way some people acted, you would faint from shock when I _did_ open up my mouth to speak.

For my graceful show of wonderful manners, I got a free ride and was told when to get off the bus. I hadn't liked my bus ride any better than my first because I wasn't the only student on that ride. The buss was filled with students going to U.A and there were whisperings about the blind girl along for the ride. Whisperings and laughter.

I got the last laugh when I got to get off the bus first. Petty, yes. I'd take what I could get.

 **A/N**

 **Replies:**

 **lumigo akvo9504 – I know you requested one more day but… it kinda turned out into this… Haha… yeah, I have no excuse. But the last day before summer break is on the list for the next few chapters! Also, middle school graduation! I feel like I'm giving away spoilers… does this even count?**

 **Mew Shadowfang – You're right! I actually contemplated doing a 'if Toph were the Avatar' thing but then I realized it would last about three chapters because Toph would beat everybody into submission within ten seconds.**

 **Mime – I'm glad that you like it! And this chapter is longer! Ish…**

 **havarti2 – You wanted more and here is more! I'm glad that you like it!**

 **Wildtrance – I agree with the yelling but sadly, Minami Hisoka was raised a lady. She's not prissy about it but unfortunately, she doesn't yell on television. To make up for it, she gets to beat up another bad-guy this chapter.**

 **cupcakefrosting7 – The update is here!**

 **Guy who may like dragons – As requested, a little continuity and a little tidbit about Hisoka's previous life. I also rather like your suggestion about the class number so I have decided to just do that. Also, no one else suggested anything. I'll keep Mineta in. I need someone for Hisoka to beat up without feeling bad.**

 **TheAngelicPyro – Your request has been heard and answered! There's a little bit of bullying there and Iida is a bit weird but hey. It all ends well.**

 **Drakefire – Glad that you like it!**

 **TAWOGfan2000 – Not a dumb question at all! All my fault, couldn't find a good way to describe how Hisoka looked like without it being awkward, since you know, narrator blind… Hopefully, it's an adequate description in the chapter. I tried to make it better but Iida just wasn't the type to wax poetry. It would have been funny if he did though! XD**


	4. Part 4 - Because robots

Part 4

 **A/N : Hello once again! I am still experiencing a bit of a dilemma in regards to the class number. So far, there's two options, either have the class with an odd number by just adding Hisoka in or, have Hisoka take the place of a cannon character. If someone has any other ideas, please let me know!**

 **I am so sorry about the delay in this. I have no excuse except my brain decided it wanted to go back to the Naruto fandom and make me write an OC fic there… it's currently sitting in my computer slowly growing like some sort of fungus. BUT I'M BACK… and life has it out for me because now I'm swamped with all the work I was** _ **supposed**_ **to be doing but didn't do. But… I got this done!**

 **As always, make requests as to what you want to see! Reviewers… you have grown in number and I'm losing track of who I've replied to and who I haven't so… errr… I don't know what to do… plz help…**

 **Warning: SWEARING because I couldn't write Bakugo without swearing. I tried, it didn't end well, so he gets to swear. A lot.**

 **And with that, here we go!**

Because Robots, need I say more?

U.A HIGH! THE DEPARTMENT OF HEROES! IT IS THERE THAT THE NATION'S HOPEFULS STRIVE TO ACQUIRE THE NECESSARY QUALIFICATIONS TO BECOME PROS! OF ALL SUCH SCHOOLS THROUGHOUT THE NATION, IT RANKS THE MOST POPULAR, AND THE MOST DIFFICULT! EACH YEAR, LESS THAN ONE IN THREE HUNDRED EXAMINEES MAKE IT!

GAZE UPON THE MAN WHO TURNED DOWN THE NATIONAL VALOUR PRIZE, ALL MIGHT!

AND HERE IS THE MAN WITH THE HIGHEST TALLY OF RESOLVED CASES IN HISTORY! THE COMBUSTION TYPE-HERO ENDEAVOR!

LAST BUT NOT LEAST IS THE RECIPIENT OF THE 'BEST GENIUS' AWARD FOR EIGHT CONSECUTIVE YEARS, BEST JEANIST!

IF YOU WANT TO BE REMEMBERED AS A TRULY GREAT HERO, THEN ENROLMENT AT U.A IS ESSENTIAL!

 _U.A is not responsible for any loss, damage or injury sustained during the completion of its hero training course. All prospective students are advised that completion of U.A does not guarantee professional licence and should refer to the U.A handbook for more information. Terms and conditions apply_.

That was what the adds always said anyway. If you think it's weird that they would advertise a high school with such vigour, you should see the adds for Hero-themed items. Best Jeanist sold denim clothing, Gang Orca sold orca plush toys and T-shirts, Ingenium sold replica helmets, even the relatively new Hero Mount Lady was selling some type of hair spray or the like. That wasn't even mentioning all the posters, keychains and other similar items that could be found everywhere you looked. We didn't have movie stars in this world, well, we did but they sort of became a side act to the Heroes. Everything became a side act to the heroes. It wasn't hard to see why. A hero beating up the latest villain by using cool super-powers beat the hell out of some famous person dating another famous person any day of the week.

Despite standing right outside the famed U.A High though, I had no idea what it looked like. No, it wasn't another blind joke. I literally had no idea what it looked like beyond a tall metallic wall that I presumed went all around the property and a long wide path that stretched forwards. I had a particular range and wherever the actual U.A building was, it was outside that range. The path must have been long as hell because the range of my vibrations was a good five hundred meters in each direction. I shook my head and shuffled my feet a little sorting through the vibrations of hundreds of footsteps as all the hopeful students rushed through the gates. This was it. Hero here I come.

"Hisoka-san! Good morning!" Tenya greeted striding his way towards me with heavy steps. His steps were always heavy. I chalked it up to the fact that he had _engines_ in his calves. Sure he was fast, but light on his feet he was not.

"Morning Tenya-kun. How was your trip here?" I asked returning the wave. He was in his school uniform also, the air skipping over the brass buttons on the shoulders of the blazer and getting trapped in the thick woollen material.

"I was met with no problems! Hisoka-san, did you have a safe trip?!"

"Yeah, it went fine." I said trying not to think about being lead around by the hand like I was some kind of child. "Anyway, you ready for this?"

"Of course! Let's do our best to become Hero Hisoka-san!" Tenya said enthusiastically and I nodded.

"Let's go." I agreed and together we stepped through the front gate and into U.A High. It should really be one of those fanfare moments with confetti being thrown and dramatic motivational music playing in the background but it wasn't. We were just two more hopefuls hurrying towards the auditorium for our briefing so that we could find a seat and not be late.

As we drew closer to the building itself, I began to appreciate the sheer size of the high school. Not only was the first floor massive, but going by the air, the building rose to a whopping six stories tall. I imagined that it must look very beautiful with its distinct U shape and many windows. Since it was just beginning of winter, the trees were bare of leaves cutting down on the beauty somewhat I would imagine but it was still a very impressive school.

When I entered the building proper, I came to realize that the building was far larger than I initially thought. Most of the building was made of steel and concrete making them rather excellent conductors for vibrations and each step from the various people in the building echoed showing off its massive size. The auditorium itself could sit hundreds with ease and have space to spare. It was filled with quiet mutterings and soft shuffling, everyone eager, everyone nervous. I took the seat next to Tenya in the back of the auditorium sitting amongst strangers. A few people seemed to know each other but the sheer number of people in the room made finding your friends impossible without some sort of specialized quirk or a mobile phone.

There were papers put on every seat and I handed mine to Tenya. Wasn't like I could read it anyway. I'd leave it to the guy with functioning eyes.

"It is a brief instruction sheet concerning the practical exam." Tenya said summarizing as he read "We will be separated into different centres and asked to defeat faux-villains. They seem to hold the appearance of some kind of robot. Your test centre should be printed on your Examination ID."

I riffled through my pockets until I came across the stiff piece of paper and handed it to Tenya.

"Hisoka-san, it appears that you are assigned to Section A. It's a shame. I am in the B centre."

I took my ID back from Tenya and shook my head.

"Just point me to the door and I should be fine. Worry about your own test. U.A isn't the easiest school to get in you know." I tease with a grin and Tenya straightened up.

"Yes! Let us both do our best Hisoka-san!"

"Will do." I agree and suddenly the doors clanged shut.

Time to get this show on the road.

There was a loud click and the mutterings and whispers stopped immediately giving way to dead silence. The air flowed over bodies sitting stiff and at attention. Something had happened but I didn't know what. Well, I could guess but I didn't _know_. Either something unbelievable had happened and everyone was in some sort of stupor or the lights had changed and were now lighting up the stage.

I tapped my foot against the ground and the slap of flesh on polished floor sounded loud in the silence.

Steps echoed against the ground the vibrations sweeping over every row before they reached my feet and reminding me just how _many people_ were here for the exam. The man that walked onto the stage was thin, thin but heavy and decked out in mechanical pieces going by how the air flowed over the slick surface.

He reached the centre and took a deep breath. His posture was wrong for a microphone and I didn't think he had one against his cheek either. Was he going to shout?

"WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO MY LIVE SHOW!"

The sound was strange, mechanical like it had been filtered through a microphone and amplified through speakers but he _held no_ microphone and there was no podium upon the stage. I raised my palm slightly, my wrist resting on the edge of the table and pushed and pulled the air throughout the room causing an unnatural breeze.

The air flowed over the hopeful students seated in their rows and made its way towards the man standing at centre stage. He had spiky hair held up by some sort of engraved headband, large glasses across his face, a pointed nose and a tiny moustache. What caught my attention however was the gear around his neck. It went from chin to chest and was made up of a confusing combination of materials that took me a while to figure out. It was a speaker. The actual speakers were covered with mesh of some sort and the air was flowing _through_ it rather than over it making it seem he had random perfectly circular dents in his mechanical system.

I lowered my palm. No need to make an idiot of myself.

"EVERYBODY SAY HEEEEY!"

There was already an idiot up on stage.

Predictably, no one said 'Hey'. There was silence. Dead silence.

"What a refined response." The man sighed shrugging and stepped back. He struck a pose, finger in the air "Then I'll quickly present to you the rundown on the practical exam! ARE YOU READY?! YEAAHHHH!"

If he was expecting the crowd to cheer with him, he was sorely disappointed. The entire room was dead silent.

Well, except for one that is. From three rows down and four people to my left, one student began muttering all but trembling in his excitement.

"Oh my god it's the Voice Hero Present Mic. I listen to him on the radio every week, this is incredible, the teachers at U.A. really are pro heroes." The boy whispered jittering in his excitement and I shuffled my feet in slight annoyance. The vibrations were getting all messed up. Like half-felt echoes that made no sense.

"Shut up." The one next to mutter-boy snapped. He was louder, gruffer. He didn't even _whisper_.

Present Mic either didn't hear or didn't care.

"Now pay close attention listeners! We'll be testing your mettle by running a ten-minute practice run at our replica city-district!"

They had a _what_? Seriously? A _replica city_? Just how big _was_ this place!?

"You can take whatever you like! Everybody gather at the designated meeting area after the presentation ya hear?!"

There was silence but not dead silence. Those who sat next to people they knew broke out in low whispers. Before it could escalate in volume, Present Mic continued and his voice was _loud_ in the sudden silence.

"We'll be sprinkling a large number of 'villains' over the battlefield and they'll appear in three different varieties with point values scaled according to difficulty! Using each of your individual quirks, dispatch as many villains as you can! Your goal is to rack up a high score! And don't think about directly attacking any other competitors or any of that nasty anti-hero stuff, because that's against the rules, UNDERSTAND?!"

There was silence. Then suddenly Tenya stood up hand straight in the air. I prepared myself. Tenya wasn't without shame but when he felt the need to do something, all semblance of shame vanished. It helped that he had a thick skin in my opinion.

"Excuse me?! May I ask a question?!" Tenya said speaking loud so that Present Mic could hear him. "On the handout, they are clearly four types of villains listed! If this is a misprint then U.A, the most prominent national academy in Japan should be ashamed of such a foolish mistake! The reason we are seated here today is because we seek guidance on the path to becoming great heroes! In addition!"

Tenya twisted and pointed at mutter-boy. I felt slightly bad because it was partially my fault. Tenya had picked up on my irritation.

"You over there with the curly hair! You've been muttering this whole time! You are being a distraction! If you think U.A is some sort of pleasure trip then please leave this place at once!"

Tenya was glaring. He was _definitely_ glaring. Mutter-boy sank down in his chair thoroughly embarrassed.

"I-I'm very sorry…" He all but whimpered and I winced for the poor guy. I reached up to pat Tenya to get him to _sit down_ but he was talking again.

"ALSO! I would like to ask you to describe the villains Voice Hero Present Mic! We have a blind student in our midst and it is the height of impoliteness not to take her into account!" Tenya declared and I had to smile. I had a good friend in Tenya.

Whisperings broke out along with snickers. Apparently, the thought that a blind girl was taking the exam was funny. I'm going to kick their collective asses. Repeatedly.

"Okay, okay. Thank for the great message Examinee Seven-one-one-one!" Present Mic said waving his hand for silence and attention. "I'll describe the villains now! Robot A, the smallest type of robot, is worth one point! They're the ones with the bulky legs! Robot B is worth two points and it is distinguished by its scorpion like tail! Robot C is a tank-style robot and worth three points! Robot D is an extremely large robot and bigger than a standard building!"

What. The. Hell? Bigger than a building? Why?!

"The fourth type of villain you'll encounter is worth zero points! Let's call them gimmicks. Have you ever played Super Mario Brothers before?"

How was Super Mario Brothers related to this? We're not going down pipes are we?

"It's an obstacle so to speak. An obstacle that will go crazy in narrow spaces. It's not impossible to defeat, but there's no reason to defeat it either. I recommend that you listeners try to avoid it!"

Tenya bowed deep and low as soon as Present Mic was finished with his little explanation.

"Thank you very much! I apologize for my rudeness!" Then, he sat down like nothing happened.

"Thanks for that." I whisper and Tenya nods.

"It is not a problem. You should be given all required information before the beginning of an exam!" Tenya declared as everyone broke out in whispers and I smiled. Yeah, I'd really lucked out in finding a friend in Tenya.

"Well that's enough from me!" Present Mic said cutting out the whispers immediately. "I'll leave you all with a present, our school motto! The hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said, 'a true hero is someone who overcomes life's misfortunes!' Go beyond! PLUS ULTRA!"

Sound blared, the victory trumpets. It really hyped up the mood.

Then Present Mic's voice dropped low. Inspirational but with the hint of threat, hint of something… _ominous_.

"And may you all suffer gladly the trials to come!"

It was a warning and an encouragement all at once. There were loud clicks and mutterings as people began to rise and move. The lights were probably back on. I stood also with Tenya ID card in my hand.

"Hisoka-san. There is a door to the far left that leads to Section A." Tenya said pointing in the direction that I needed to go.

"Thanks." I say and hold up a hand for a hi-five. "Good luck Tenya-kun."

"You as well Hisoka-san! We shall become great heroes together!" Tenya said smacking his hand against mine and I chuckled.

Tenya went towards Section B and I made a bee line for the left-most door that was _supposed_ to lead to Section A. There was already a small group gathering there and everyone was looking around. No one spoke. I'm guessing that they didn't know anyone here.

"Alright. Those for section A, follow me." It came from some guy in a marshmallow suit. Well, I was ninety percent sure that it was a marshmallow suit. It was large, round and going by how the air sank a little into the surface, it would be some-what soft. The voice though was distorted, like it came out of a bad microphone. "Down this hall you will find changing rooms where you may change into a more comfortable outfit. Then please proceed to the gates at the end of the hall and wait for the test to start."

Everyone surged forwards and I didn't bother trying to elbow my way through the crowd, it was a good way to get my feet stepped on.

"Minami Hisoka-san is it?" The marshmallow-man asked and I turned my face to the direction of the sound and nodded. "U.A. has been notified of your circumstances and I will guide you to the front gates. Once the test begins however, you will receive no outside help."

"I understand. Thank you for the help." I reply politely because I had been brought up with manners. Plus, there wasn't any point in throwing a hissy fit here. I could take my frustrations out on robots soon enough. I was looking forward to that. A lot.

The Marshmallow-man bobbed and the air skipped over his shiny domed head. Okay. I was wrong. It wasn't a marshmallow suit, it was probably a space suit. That made a lot more sense.

To space-man's credit, he didn't offer to take my hand and just started down the hall. I followed as the few stragglers sniggered quietly before rushing forwards. Probably to tell everyone that they got the blind girl in this group. Laugh while you still can assholes.

The locker rooms were about half-way down the hall and at the other end I found out that they weren't kidding about that 'replica city' thing. I couldn't get a feel of the entire thing because _damn_ U.A. was big, but I could feel enough to know that they had at least five-story apartment buildings. It was a little scary to be honest.

"Here we are. I cannot go in but you have a specialized locker in the far right. Your name has been engraved in braille instead of the locker number." Space-man said and I bow quickly to him.

"Thank you." I say and make my escape. I really wished that sometimes people were more like Tenya. I might not be able to see the locker numbers but I _could_ count. I could easily find my locker by remembering where it was. I knew where my shoe locker at the middle school was and I never used it. Third row, six across, four up. Easy.

When I pushed open the door and strode in, the talking died and everyone started staring. I wondered if I should say something. I could… but it would be so much better if I just kicked their asses in this exam.

I made a line to the far-right corner of the room with a wide grin on my face deliberately walking straight at a girl like I didn't know she was there. The girl got out of my way. My grin spread wider across my face and I barely bit back a snicker.

I reached my locker with no problems. None of the girls tried to trip me. Pity, would've given me an excuse to punch them.

Turns out, they _didn't_ carve my name into the locker. They just stuck a plaque on it that had my name in braille.

I shoved my backpack into it and pulled out my tracksuit. It was the standard school one and everyone else in the room went back to minding their own business.

We were all changed and ready to go within five minutes. Lightning-fast. For girls at least.

There were some that I knew _definitely_ wouldn't make it. Those that giggled and laughed and talked about how great hero life would be. There were those that showed off, boasting about quirks that could do this or that. They might make it, or they might not. Then there were the quiet focused ones ignoring the rest of the group. Those girls would probably be the top contenders.

I was one of the few that went right up to the gates when we came out of the hallway. Most stood there and seemed to stop and _stare_ for a while. I… didn't blame them. I would have done that too, but I needed to get closer to appreciate the full _scale_ of the replica city.

It was like someone had grabbed a large chunk of the city and then dumped it in the grounds of U.A. I'm not even kidding. It wasn't just one or two blocks either. It was an entire city. An entire empty city that stretched out sprawling before me and I couldn't feel the end. I was going to get _so_ lost if I lost track of where the front gate was.

Everyone was muttering and pacing as the nerves set in and I stretched lacing my fingers together and pressing my palms towards the sky. Robots. I slammed my heel against the ground and waited. The vibrations spread out throughout the city traveling up the high-rise buildings and along the asphalt roads. The buildings were reinforced with steel bars, but I could use the roads. Asphalt was basically sand, gravel, crushed stone and other earth materials bound together by a type of and then pressed together. Since the majority of it was some sort of rock, I should be able to move it without a problem. Also, it was sturdier than just yanking chunks of dirt out of a field. With enough force, I could use the asphalt to do some serious damage to the robots.

I rolled my shoulders and ground the ball of my right foot into the road work. The gravel moved taking the tar with it and cracks radiated out from where the hard slab couldn't take the strain. Not mouldable, but I could rip chunks out. That was more than enough.

I grinned. This was going to be _fun_.

Suddenly there was a sound of an explosion and I turned around. Quite a few of the students were gathered around a single one. He stood hunched with his palms facing upwards and the wind swept through stiff spiked hair.

"Come on you fuckers! I'll explode you all!" He roared and I had to wonder if he had been listening to the presentation that we'd had _five minutes ago_. Going by the personality? Probably not. I turned away to face the gates once again. No point getting so worked up before the test even _began_. Plus, the more helpless I played now, the most satisfying it would be later.

Stomping footsteps made a beeline for me and I didn't bother moving. Pretended that I didn't realize that he was right behind me.

"Hey you! Midget! Fucking move!"

Midget? Oh I was so going to _accidentally_ ditch a rock at him later.

Still, I didn't turn and pretended to be blind _and_ deaf.

"OI I'M TALKING TO YOU SHIT-HEAD!" Explode-boy roared and his hand came swooping down to land heavily on my shoulder to spin me around. I let him but when I turned, I gave him my best innocent-blind-girl-who-the-hell-are-you look.

"Me?" I ask as innocent as I could widening my eyes and staring into space.

"What the hell are you, fucking deaf or something?" Explode-boy growled face leaning threateningly close and that was just an opportunity I _couldn't_ pass up. I sent a mental prayer that my mother would never hear of what was about to come out of my mouth.

"No. I'm fucking blind."

There was complete and utter silence. I grinned. It was that awkward oh-shit silence that everyone got when they realized they'd accidentally said something very insensitive to a 'cripple'. There was that moment of mortification and then the awkward silence and finally immense discomfort.

Yes, I was milking it.

The silence stretched. I opened my mouth again but before I could say anything, another voice cut me off.

"AND START!" Present Mic roared through the sound system and there was a moment of confusion as the gates began to open.

I will admit that I stood there blank for a second before what was said registered and then I was charging through the now open-gates. I wasn't the first one through though, Explode-boy had lunged for it with a battle cry and was currently… blasting himself? Yes. Yes he was blasting himself through the air. The small explosions came from his hands propelling his leap.

Neat quirk.

Behind me there were still confused mutterings but others quickly caught up and a trickle of people were sprinting for the gates.

"What's wrong?! There are no countdowns in real fights! Run, run RUNNNNNN! The die's been tossed ya know?!" Present Mic roared over the sound system and then the _real_ screaming started.

Everyone came thundering towards the gates like a horde of rampaging elephants and the vibrations from that thundering herd was more than enough to multiply my range. That was the thing about vibrations. The stronger they were, the further they travelled.

I got my first good look at the entire replica city and it was _massive_. Massive and the horde of screaming scrambling people also did me a favour. Their vibrations spread out and I stood still amidst the crowd letting them flow around me and waited.

Sure enough, the robots began to arrive and move and there were more than enough vibrations thundering through the earth to let me pick up on where they were. Otherwise, I'd be running around hoping for the best.

It was an unexpected advantage and I was grateful for it. Feeling out a cluster of hollow-feeling metal structures organized vaguely like a tank, I headed through the streets bare feet slapping against the road work. Here was hoping that I actually sought out robots and not an _actual_ tank.

I didn't actually get to the cluster before I encountered my first robot. It began to move as soon as I rounded the corner onto a new street and while I was surprised that something _moved_ , I was no longer surprised by the time it came charging out of a little alleyway.

Three legs. One-pointer. It was also damned _big_. Big as in at least two meters tall big.

"Target acquired." The thing said and I was rather shocked that it could _speak_. Still, it was worth a point and I slammed my foot on the ground dislodging a decently sized chunk of asphalt and then swiped my hand forwards like I was throwing a Frisbee.

The robot charged and the chunk of road took it right in its long neck. Gravel crashed against metal and although it didn't manage to _behead_ the robot entirely, the weight was enough to send the thing careening backwards and more out of luck than intention, the chunk of asphalt landed on top of the robot crushing the core. It fizzed and died.

One point.

I grinned. This was going to be _fun_.

I used a bit of wind to propel me over the pile of smoking metal that were the remains of the one-pointer robot and ran down the street. No one had arrived at my little cluster of three pointers yet and hopefully, I'd get them all to myself.

I rounded the last corner and grinned as five three-pointer tanks came barrelling at me in a V-formation. Jack-pot. The robots were scattered about the place triggered by motion sensors probably. They'd only move when you were within range. I grinned and didn't move out of the way as the robots came charging down the road.

Five robots. Heavy, armoured but without legs. They could only move on flat surfaces.

The tanks came closer and I cracked my knuckles.

This was _fun_.

I spread my feet and grinned.

The first tank was getting closer and I jerked my hand up palm towards the sky. The gravel and tar cracked and a chunk flew upwards colliding squarely with the underbelly of the tank sending it into the air.

I turned to the side and stomped hard on the ground pushing a much _larger_ chunk of roadwork out from its place and waited as the air rushed around the falling tank.

When it was close to touching the ground, I pushed forwards, _hard_ , and the piece of roadwork shot forwards to collide squarely with the robot. The force of it all blasted it backwards in a rush of wind and the three-pointer collided with its other brethren. It took out three other tanks before it bounced to the side and then barrelled into a building before fizzing out.

I'd missed one because I'd waited too long and I hadn't managed to hit the tank dead-center so it went off kilter leaving the right-most robot relatively intact. Damn. I'd been hoping to be able to say 'strike' if I got them all with one sweep. There goes my witty little quip. Next time. There were plenty of vibrations going around and there were plenty more robots. I grinned and pulled at the chunk of roadwork free from the first tank. It was mostly intact and there wasn't any need to pull out another chunk when I already had a perfectly good chunk.

"Kill." The robot beeped and I swiped my hand like I was trying to behead someone in front of me. The slab of condensed rock flew from one end of the street to the other and slammed into the head of the robot. The thing tipped sideways and landed with a crash on the ground. Still, it was beeping and its wheels were still trying to turn so I didn't think that counted as dead.

I raised both hands in the air and the slab pulled free from the wreckage and the robot beeped in distress. I grinned, flipped my palms, and brought the chunk of asphalt slamming down onto the last robot. It fizzed and died.

I did a quick bit of mental math. One pointer and five three pointers. That made sixteen points.

"Six minutes left!" Present Mic announced over the speakers and I grinned. So far so good.

I stood still for a moment sorting through all the faint vibrations that echoed throughout the ground as people scrambled around and fought.

There were hot-spots. Lots of one-pointers with lots of students squabbling over them. Then there were the deserted areas with no student or robot to speak of. I wasn't looking for either of those things. I was looking for untouched areas that were filled with robots ready to ambush. Why squabble over small fry when you could have the big fish all to yourself?

The vibrations spread out throughout the city and I shuffled my feet marking off where was already filled with students and where was relatively deserted.

It took longer than I liked to find another cluster of three-pointers. They were sneakily hidden in an empty building on the top-most floor. I hesitated for a moment wondering if it was worth it. But they were three pointers.

Looked like I was climbing a whole stack of stairs.

It didn't take long to get to the empty building where the bunch of three pointers were hidden, but when I got there, I realized that I'd miscalculated.

A group of robots and students had crashed the street where the building housing the three-pointers were and there was currently quite the battle going on.

I'd managed to run into the small fry who were weak enough to get chased around by one-pointers. Or maybe those who didn't quite think things through. Either way, if I wanted to get to the three pointers without fearing the buildings collapsing around me, I'd have to deal with this lot first.

I was just hoping no one realized there was a preverbal goldmine of points about five stories up. Selfish I know but hey, I wasn't here to be nice. I was here to kick robot ass and pass this exam.

The exam to be a hero.

Maybe I'll leave one.

Nah.

One kid screamed cowering against the ground arms thrown over his head as a one-pointer charged at him.

Somebody was regretting taking this exam that was for sure.

Five students, six robots. Three students were doing fine. One student was legging it around a corner and the last guy was cowering against the ground about to get squished by a one pointer robot. A one pointer.

I stepped forwards and snapped my palm outwards in a sharp push. The air moved with a _crack_ as a temporary vacuum formed and the displaced air blasted the one-pointer backwards where it landed on its back and like a turtle, struggled to get back up. I didn't bother dislodging another chunk of roadwork. There was already more than enough rubble going around from the other three student's fights with their robots. Selecting a decent sized chunk, I pulled it towards me before letting it drop onto the robot's head with the swipe of a hand.

Seventeen points. The guy was still cowering on the ground. Rather plump and whimpering and obviously regretting a few key life decisions. I had to shake my head.

"You might want to find somewhere to hide for the rest of the test." I tell the trembling lump on the ground dryly. It squeaked.

"Please don't leave me alone!"

Was this guy serious?

Going by all the whimpering, the trembling and the current very pathetic moment… yes. Yes he was.

"Well I'm going to fight robots." I say bluntly and there was a whimper and I wondered what the hell this guy was even doing here. I point to a random building. "Go in, hide, stay out of the way."

"I can do that!" The guy wailed and ran for it.

I had to shake my head but then again, I couldn't really blame the guy for being scared out of his wits. I mean, how many people walked into an entrance exam expecting to fight giant robots?

There were two one-pointers still left running around making a general racket. Since nobody was taking them…

Mine.

One pointers were fast, fast but they were fragile. It didn't take all that much to take them out. Large bits of rubble were more than enough to get the job done if you got a head-shot.

The street was clear by the time the two one pointers fizzled and I was even more pleased to note that no one had gone for the cluster of three-pointers waiting in the near-by building.

My lucky day.

Three floors up and I realized that they'd gotten lazy when they built this replica city because only the bottom three floors were steel reinforced concrete. From the third floor upwards, it was just cement and the bare bones of foundations so that the building could handle its own weight. Well. That made it a hell of a lot easier for me.

I was on the fifth floor when the tanks began to rumble on the roof and I grinned. Too easy. Cement carried vibrations very well. I positioned myself next to the stairs on the off chance that I brought the entire top half of the building down and slid my feet hand reaching towards the sky. It wasn't often that I had to pull earth _down_. Most of the time, a good solid stomp was enough to pull out what I needed. Couldn't exactly stomp on the _ceiling_.

I took a deep breath, spaced my feet, raised my palms to the ceiling and _pulled_. Like attempting to do an awkward chin-up.

It was harder than I expected. A lot harder. A human's legs were a hell of a lot stronger than their arms. Apparently, this carried over to my quirk as well and suddenly I was struggling like I hadn't struggled since I was _five_.

The cement seemed to _grind_ resisting my pull and I didn't dare to let go to try again. Because if I let go then I was quite sure the second try would end worse than the first. I really had to wonder if this was worth it.

The robots on the roof rumbled sending the vibrations nice and clear through the concrete. There were six of them up there. Six three-pointers. That was eighteen points right there. Add that to the nineteen points I'd already accumulated so far and it would give me a total of thirty seven.

Worth it.

I grit my teeth and _heaved_.

It started out as cracks, then the rumbling, then the roof of the building caved in and down with it came the robots.

It was a blast of sound and a storm of air and I legged it down a story just in case.

I needn't have worried. The rumblings ceased and I slapped a hand against the wall. Rubble tumbled but nothing twitched. Hell yeah.

"Strike." I say with a grin because it was a _good one_ and I wasn't going to waste it. It wasn't as satisfying though.

"TWO MINUTES REMAINING!"

Only two? I'd spent too much time running around. The fights were dying down too and the vibrations were becoming weaker and weaker.

I wondered if I had time to find another cluster of three pointers. Probably not. I was going to have to scramble with the rest of the small fry. Still, thirty seven points. Good but not something that would guarantee me a pass. I needed more points.

Looked like I was tangling with the small fry.

With a sigh I was quick to make my way out of the building and was suddenly very glad that I had done so. Without so much as a by-your-leave, the ground shook and then _explosions_ erupted across the replica city and I actually staggered as the force of the blast shook the earth.

For a second in time I thought that Explode-boy had gone and overdone it.

Then the vibrations reached and even I had to choke.

It was a massive metallic thing on wheels that barrelled through the high rise buildings like they were made out of foam. It was a massive rumbling thing that crumbled buildings wherever it passed. The students were like ants screaming and scrambling about trying to get away from the giant robot's path of destruction.

The air was going crazy, like it too was attempting to run away and the earth trembled beneath my feet like we'd just been hit by an earthquake and not a giant robot.

Thundering steps charged past me as a small crowd of students ran screaming. Ran screaming in the opposite direction from the explosions. Couldn't blame them. Anything with that much firepower wasn't good news. At all.

Then there was the kid who I'd told to go hide in a building. Problem was, he was still in the building and not moving.

I was almost tempted to leave the idiot there to get crushed.

Almost. This _was_ a hero exam after all.

I ran into the building as the massive zero-point robot started rumbling our way. It was still two streets down so I should have time to grab the trembling idiot and leg it.

"HEY! YOU! WIMP!" I yelled sprinting into the building and the guy whimpered in the corner. "Let's go!"

"Out there?!" The guy wailed and I was _pretty_ sure that he was crying.

"No. We're going to stay here so that we can get crushed when the robot wrecks the building." I said deadpan because was this kid an idiot?

"IT'S DESTROYING BUILDINGS?!"

Okay, maybe he wasn't that big of an idiot if he didn't know that the robot was destroying buildings. He probably thought that he would be safe in something solid.

"Yes. Now pull yourself together and run." I say yanking him up by the back of his collar and all but kicking him out the door. He whimpered but ran to catch up with the screaming group.

The robot rumbled closer, and I was betting that it was honing in on the students.

I legged it as well, no need to fight something that wasn't worth any points.

There was screaming and scrambling and mindless panic as everyone tried to get away from the giant robot and forgot that they were in a maze-like city and just ran in whatever direction the giant robot _wasn't_.

The scattering throughout the city caused the previously motionless robots to beep to life and then the screaming intensified.

I was half-way to the gates before I hesitated. I still had time. Perhaps less than a minute, but time. I could score at least one or two points.

I turned around and ran towards the nearest robot. Might be kill-stealing but eh.

"Where the hell are these things coming from?!" Some girl wailed as she sprinted away from a one-pointer that was intent on crushing her.

Or it could be saving people's asses.

My hand reached out towards a pile of rubble and selecting the biggest piece, I swiped to the side open palmed. The rubble cut through the air and nailed the one-pointer in the head. The metal didn't dent or crumple. It broke into _pieces_.

One pointers were weak little things that died after a decent hit.

"T-Thank you." The girl said panting and I nodded and pointed down the street.

"Run that way." I advise and the girl nods before sprinting away not wanting to stay where she could probably get ambushed.

Thirty-eight points.

The screaming and storming continued and I reached out sliding my feet against the ground seeking the three-pointer tanks.

I found a cluster trying to run down a group of students but since it was on the other side of where the giant robot was rampaging, I wouldn't have time to get there. There was a smaller cluster getting the tar exploded out of them, probably by Explode-boy and I didn't bother trying to go in that direction.

Then there was a group of students trying to flee from the rampaging robot while trying to get around a mixture of two and three pointer robots. They were a street away. Also closer to the giant zero-pointer which was still destroying buildings but it could net me the greatest number of points.

Plus, if the giant zero-pointer did bring a building down on me, I was fairly confident that I could at least divert the rubble if not stop it completely.

Getting around had gotten quite difficult. Mainly because the ground was now covered with sharp pieces of rubble and although I had rather tough feet, I wouldn't want to step on sharp pointy things either. There had been more than one instance where I had to employ a bit of air to get me over particularly large patches of rubble. I couldn't exactly _fly_ like my mother but I could manage a glide by pushing the air around me to slow my fall and to push me forwards. Gas wasn't the most supportive of things, mainly because I wasn't producing air, I was manipulating the air around my body. To propel myself, I had taken to first twisting the air around a limb, then pushing it in the opposite direction of where I wanted to go. It mimicked the expulsion of air and boosted me in a certain direction. It wasn't perfect but it was workable.

One street and a corner later, I arrived at the group of screaming students. They were huddled together trying to fight back-to-back but it wasn't going very well since they were scrambling everywhere. The giant zero pointer was also looming and advancing at the end of the street crushing buildings as it went.

Up close it was quite intimidating. Solid steel, tank-like wheels and robotic _arms_ that slammed into buildings causing them to crumble and shower the street in large pieces of rubble.

There were two two-pointers left and three tree-pointers. I'd say four three-pointers but the fourth one was quite close to being beaten to death by a girl with truly massive hands.

More than enough.

Then, the worst possible thing happened.

The giant zero-pointer advanced, it's massive fist swinging and clipping the corner of the building just to the left of our little group. The rubble began to fall right _on_ us and the two and three pointer robots chose that moment to make their final charge and I was _betting_ that there was someone in the control room that made them do that. It was too coordinated for it not to be.

The girl with the massive hands held them up like a shield but it wouldn't be enough. Her hands were big yes, but not big enough to cover a full street.

I reached out with both hands and _pulled_ at the falling rubble. I didn't bother with the smaller pieces, just grasped the larger pieces and pulled them like I was pulling water from a pond.

The momentum from the fall still there, the chunks of cement moved easily and I spun in a circle pivoting my foot so that the stream of rock collided directly with the charging robots.

The rest of the rubble fell onto the large hands of the girl relatively harmless.

The robots fizzed and creaked. One of the two-pointers clambered back onto its legs with a swing of its long tail and I wasn't about to give up points that easily. With a flick of a wrist the two-pointer was down fizzing on the ground very much dead.

One three pointer with a hole in its side beeped miserably by a quick chunk of cement to the head put a stop to that. I did feel slightly bad though. That had been a particularly miserable beep.

Suddenly a blaring sound rang throughout the entire city. It was a low monotone note and the giant zero pointer stopped. I did a quick calculation.

Two two-pointers, three three-pointers, ten points. Total of forty-eight points.

I grinned pretty good.

"THE TEST IS OVER!" Present Mic blared through the speakers and everything came to a standstill.

"Thank you for the assist." The girl with the big hands said striding towards me and I nod.

"Purely opportunistic." I say without a hint of shame because it was _true_.

"Itsuka Kendo. It is a pleasure to meet you." The girl said with a quick polite bow and I returned it.

"Minami Hisoka. Likewise." I say because it was the polite thing to do.

"All students! Make your way to the gates! We will administer the written exams in half an hour!" Present Mic declared through the sound system and we all made our way to the gates. Half an hour's worth of rest before the written? Talk about brutal.

It took a good ten minutes for everyone to be found and then we were all herded back to the locker rooms. Those with injuries were sent off to the nurse. There weren't many injuries, just minor scrapes and bruises.

The grin on my face didn't fade until I was seated in my special little room for the written test.

Fighting robots? _Definitely_ something I'd have to do again. It was _fun_.

 **A/N**

 **Right. So. That's the practical exams. Reviewers… I'm losing track of you all! What do I dooooo T.T**

 **I'm playing with the idea of putting Koji Koda (The animal guy that never speaks) into the B-class and having Hisoka take his place. It would keep all the canon characters in and round off class numbers. Let me know how you think!**


	5. Part 5 - Newton's Third Law

**A/N:**

 **Hello everybody! You will not believe the number of times I had to rewrite this chapter. I was re-reading a couple of Hero Academia chapters and initially Hisoka inexplicably turned into this soft comforting little thing and I had to go back and completely rewrite quite a few pages T.T**

 **There's a scene in here that's entirely thanks to the brilliant Emrys Akayuki that made me realize there would be consequences to Hisoka applying to U.A without their knowledge. Hadn't thought of that before I read that review in all honesty XD**

 **A lot of people have been asking me to replace Mineta but I'm probably not going to do it for one reason and one reason only. I need someone for Hisoka to beat the hell out of on a regular basis without being seen as a complete asshole. Is that a spoiler? Maybe?**

 **I've also sorted out the review issue! Since I can't keep track of you all and who I have and haven't replied to (Sorry guys) I'm just going to PM you… just discovered that function actually, I know, I'm so good at technology… T.T**

 **As always, if there's something you want to see, put the suggestion in your review and I'll do my best to add it in! Some things will fit in well with the story progression but those that don't, I'll write it into an Omake!**

Part 5 – Newton's Third Law

I was currently facing the harshest punishment I'd ever received in this life. Thoroughly grounded, no phone, no internet, no computer, no after-school activities and no wondering around outside without adult supervision.

In hindsight, disappearing for an entire day to take an entrance exam without telling my _slightly_ overprotective parents wasn't the best idea that I'd ever had in my entire life. I would have kick up a fuss but… but my mother had been crying when I got home just before dusk. Crying. Not dainty elegant tears either. Heaving ugly sobs.

My father had also scolded me within an inch of my life and I honestly couldn't blame him. Any parent would be worried out of their minds if their kid suddenly disappeared. I supposed it made things doubly worse when you were rich and your _blind_ kid suddenly disappeared. Without so much as a note.

I was feeling immensely guilty and so stayed put. Guilty but no regretful. Plus, it wasn't exactly a harsh punishment for suddenly vanishing and probably causing my parents a great deal of distress. A grounding wasn't exactly the most torturous punishment out there. It wasn't like I actively _used_ the phone, or the internet, or the computer and I could deal with Akira-cchi following me around whenever I wanted to go for a walk in the gardens.

The only thing I was concerned about was how _long_ this particular punishment was going to last. I was rather afraid that my parents might make this a permanent state of affairs. Not something I wanted. At all.

I didn't fess up to my whereabouts though, it was probably what contributed to the indefinite nature of my grounding. I was going to tell them, eventually. I wouldn't put it past my father to storm U.A and withdraw my application putting all my hard work to waste. I'd tell them. After my acceptance. Preferably after I was already _enrolled_. Then I could probably dig my heels in and throw a hissy fit without my parents marching in and ending my little hero career before it had even begun. The could still withdraw me from U.A but hopefully, I could out-talk them. Hopefully.

It wasn't all bad though, I still got more than enough chances to talk to Tenya at school and I did need the time to study for my year-end exams. No point in getting accepted into _any_ high school when I couldn't even graduate middle school after all.

While the entrance exam had ended without any incident for me, it had left quite the impact on Tenya. So much so that he wouldn't stop talking about it for an entire _week_.

"To think that U.A will have a hidden test like that! As expected of the school!" Tenya declared for what was probably the tenth time and I focused on trying to pick up my sushi without dropping anything on myself.

Apparently, someone without a _single point_ had jumped straight at one of those zero-pointer robots and blasted it to smithereens in order to save a girl who was trapped under a piece of rubble and breaking his arm in multiple places in the process.

Even though Tenya had described it in that matter-of-fact, straight-to-the-point manner of his without any embellishments rather than the bare bones in detail, I had to admit, it sounded damned impressive. More than impressive. It was a damned suicidal move and not just for exam points. The Zero-pointer was at _least_ ten stories tall, built out of solid metal and with enough strength to crumble buildings like they were made of flimsy cardboard. It was a no-win situation and it took a very special type of person to charge into such a situation.

What kind of ridiculous person would even _do_ that? Mutter-boy apparently.

Mutter-boy who Tenya had rather publically scolded in the orientation, Mutter-boy who had been so jittery and nervous that a good gust of wind could probably knock him flat on his back. Mutter-boy who was probably guaranteed to fail because he was a scrawny trembling thing that just didn't _belong_ with all the other confident applicants.

I was actually _very_ impressed and hoped that mutter-boy would pass. It would be good to meet my fellow under-dog. Well, actually, mutter-boy was probably more of an under-dog than me. Imagine that, someone at a steeper disadvantage than the resident _blind girl_. I found myself rooting for the guy. Anyone who could charge straight at one of those zero-point monsters without so much as a blink and break his arm in multiple places to rescue someone _deserved_ to be at U.A.

My respect and admiration for mutter-boy aside, Tenya had taken the situation… not exactly _badly_ but not particularly _well_ either. He wasn't bitter about mutter-boy stealing the spotlight nor was he _jealous_ of mutter-boy per say. Tenya was… well, he was disappointed in himself.

Tenya had told about how he'd just ran away from the zero-pointer without a care for anyone around him. So thoroughly ashamed at his own actions, I was actually half afraid he would renounce his ambition to be a hero he was so distressed.

It took a week of Tenya-style silent-moping that I had to put my foot down and make sure he didn't do something stupid, like say withdraw his application.

"How can I become a Hero like this?!" Tenya all but wailed while we sat next to each other in the cafeteria and I sighed putting my juice box down. Yeah, time for drastic measures. The exams were over, there were about three days of school left and Tenya was still a mess.

I could either slowly comfort him or…

"Suck it up and get over it!" I order and smack Tenya hard on the back causing him to splutter a little. Or I could do him one better and screw his head on straight.

"But-"

"But nothing. So you didn't see the hidden test. So what? Just do better next time! How're you gonna be a hero when you're gonna act like a pansy?!" I demand pointing at him "Learn your lesson and do better!"

Tenya was silent and I ripped open the packet for the bread that I'd snatched from the cafeteria. I ripped a bit off and put it in my mouth. Curry bread. Not bad.

"You speak wise words Hisoka-san! I shall take this experience to heart and never again shall I hesitate to save someone in trouble!" Tenya declared suddenly and I rolled that around in my mind. It sounded good, but it also had the potential to end _horribly_. It needed to be fixed before Tenya did something stupid.

"Stop being stupid. You have a brain. Just learn to use it. You're getting too excited." I remind him but Tenya swipes his hands in exaggerated motions.

"The true core of a hero is courage beyond measure! To overcome even the greatest of odds! To do any less is inexcusable!"

Wonderful. He wasn't listening. I drew back my arm and smack him hard on the back for a second time. Hey, it worked the first time. Might work this time too.

"There's a line between overcoming great odds and suicidal stupidity. Asses the situation and don't be stupid. You'll save more people that way." I order and take another bite out of my curry bread so that I didn't have to keep talking.

Was I talking out of my ass? Yes.

Was it working on Tenya? Dear god I hoped so.

"Such wisdom Hisoka-san! You are absolutely correct! A good hero must have many things! There is much for me to learn! Thank you for opening my eyes!" Tenya said with a swift bow that had him bursting out of his seat and I bit back the sigh of relief. Success. Bullet dodged.

"No problem. So, how did you think you went on that last history test?" I ask quickly changing the subject before I could dig myself into another grave.

Tenya was all too happy to talk about the last history test lamenting that he may have gotten Iemitsu and his grandfather, Ieyasu mixed up. They were shoguns from the Tokugawa dynasty and I had to wince. I remembered answering the number three for that particular question. I was so doomed.

A day before our graduation ceremony, the replies to our high school applications came flooding in.

They came in neat little embossed envelopes that were thick and heavy and sealed with pressed wax. Fancy private school stuff.

"Sweetie! Look at you! You've grown up so well getting into both Ishimura and Raigaku even though you're blind!" My mother gushed as she read the letters for me and I twitched. Even though I was blind? What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"Joy." I say and even to me that sounded petulant. My father grumbled.

"You're not still set on being a hero are you Hisoka? How many times do we have to say it? That hero nonsense is much too dangerous for you!"

"Why? Because I can't see?" I snap out and receive a light flick on the ear from my mother for that.

"Watch your tone young lady." She said but it was routine now. Especially after we had the whole 'hero' argument. "Honestly, I don't know what's gotten into you. Ever since you got it into your head that you wanted to be a _hero_ you've been causing all sorts of trouble! Do you know how worried we were when you ran off? You still won't tell us where you went!"

"It's that Iida boy's fault." My father complained with a huff sitting back into his chair and crossing his arms. We were around the dining room table. The was the designated place for 'serious' family conversations. "I knew that he and that heroing family of his weren't good news. Look what happened!"

"Hey, lay off Tenya-kun. His family helps people!" I snap because it was one thing to scoff at my ambition but it was another thing entirely to scoff at people who risked their lives to do _good_.

"Helps people. They're just wannabes that run around in flashy suits to gain fortune and fame." My father snorts and I stood sharply because I wasn't going to be able to change his mind by arguing but that didn't mean I had to listen to what he was sprouting off.

"Iida Tenya is the best friend I could ask for and his family are good people that help keep us _safe_. They risk their lives and they _should_ be publically admired for it. They get money because they _deserve_ it. Or what? You want the police to work for free too?" I say the words coming out harsh and angry. Before anything else could get sprouted off, I quickly stepped away and left the room.

"Hisoka! Come back here! This conversation isn't finished!" my mother calls but I didn't turn back. I shut myself in my room and proceeded to indulge in a nice long _sulk_.

I even skipped dinner.

By the time the next day rolled around, I was over my little tantrum and the subject of Heroes was dropped. For now at least.

Graduations ceremonies in Japan were a formal event. You stood in neat rows dressed in your best uniform and listened to heart-felt speeches about achievements and the best three years of your life. You were congratulated on your graduation and wished the best for your future endeavors.

It was the same thing every year. I was quite sure the principal had recycled his farewell speech for the last ten years.

Then, we were all called up to receive our graduation certificates and get our photos taken.

I was the only one that stumbled when I mounted the stage. Why? Because I'd been forced into not only _shoes_ but socks.

It _sucked_.

I didn't wear shoes for more than one reason. One, to be more like Toph because that was all sorts of awesome. Two, because messing with people was fun and having people do a rather violent double-take to see a blind girl walking around without shoes was a joy to behold. Three, because shoes made the world seem like a drunken dream, all shifty and echoy and the vibrations didn't travel properly so it was like being stuffed into a lump of cotton and seeing double. Try walking around like that. Yeah. I didn't think so.

I thankfully didn't fall flat on my face but that was only because I had to pull sharply at the air around me to ensure I didn't topple forwards. It was a close thing and I pretended that it never happened when I walked across the stage.

The hard part was over. The rest of the walk was flat ground.

"Congratulations, Minami Hisoka." The principal said holding out the certificate stuffed in a tube for me to take.

"Thank you Principal." I say and make a grab for the tube.

To my utmost humiliation, I _miss_. Not a whoops-didn't-grab-it-properly miss, an off-by-a-mile-didn't-even-touch-it miss.

The principal pressed the tube into my hand with both of his and I grit my teeth.

I was never wearing shoes again.

I bow quickly and make my way off the stage wanting to rip the shoes off my feet. It was like trying to peer into the world through a blindfold. A blindfold that made you see fuzzy _doubles_. I was beginning to realize just how _much_ I was using vibrations to get around. I could have grabbed that tube if I'd just _checked_ where it was with a little push of air but I'd _completely forgotten_. I was too used to my feet being my main sensory organ.

No shoes. Ever again. For the rest of my life.

Of course, just when I thought I was safely off the stage, I miss the last step and had to flounder and grab hold of something or else I was going to fall flat on my ass.

I did grab onto something. The tie of the guy behind me.

He choked. I flailed. We stumbled, and by some miracle made it to flat ground without a tumble.

"Sorry." I whisper and quickly move on. The guy didn't reply. He was probably recovering from his near-strangling.

Who the hell needed shoes? I'll burn them all.

I stood in line and did my best not to sway as the music started. Sound did crappy things to vibrations in the ground. Mainly, because sounds _were_ vibrations. It was like those flashing lights that gave you epilepsy combined with the sensation of intense pins and needles.

I was _not_ a fan of loud music. At all. Soft gentle music I could enjoy. A school song blaring from the speakers at a much-too-high volume? Nope. Present Mic at least had the decency to keep _his_ volume beneath ear-shattering decibels.

The same could not be said for Soumei Middle School.

I was actually thankful for the shoes then. Maybe I wouldn't burn _all_ of the shoes.

Just the ones I was currently wearing. Definitely those. Definitely. The socks too.

Following the ending of the ceremony, everyone started their tearful goodbyes and got congratulations for getting into whatever school they got into.

"Hisoka-san. This came in the mail for you yesterday." Tenya said softly and handed me an envelope. I double-checked this time with a little push of air and managed to grab it without a problem. I immediately ripped it open and held out the paper within for Tenya.

"So? How did I go?" I ask eager and my heart was actually thudding quite loudly and the sudden excitement was mounting.

"Congratulations Hisoka-san. You have been accepted into U.A!" Tenya declared and I grinned suddenly feeling a great amount of relief. I hadn't exactly been _worried_ that I wouldn't make it but _actually_ making it was a great feeling. "Furthermore, your rankings for the practical exam has been included. With forty-eight villain points and twenty eight rescue points, you have come in second!"

"Rescue points?" I asked because _that_ hadn't been included in the briefing.

"Yes, it seems that there was another secret portion to the test. The defeat of the robot villains will earn you points but so will heroic acts!" Tenya declared and I grinned.

Second place. Hell yeah. Take that suckers, the blind girl kicked all your collective asses. Well, except for one guy but I could live with that.

"Hey, Tenya-kun. Can you do me a favor and send my acceptance in for me?" I ask quickly and Tenya nodded.

"Of course!" He said but then lowered his voice "I still am of the opinion that you should notify your parents though Hisoka-san. This is a very important decision…"

"I'll notify them when I'm enrolled." I say immediately "Harder for them to pull me out that way. Also, it'll give me a leg to stand on when we _really_ have that argument."

Tenya nodded but didn't seem all that happy about it. I didn't really blame him. Tenya was the blunt in-your-face type. All the sneaking around probably made him slightly uncomfortable.

"Very well, but I will change the address back to yours for any further notifications." Tenya warned and I nodded.

"No arguments from me." I say with a spreading grin "It'll be a good conversation starter."

I think Tenya still on some level disapproved of it all but he was still a good friend. I'd really lucked out with Tenya.

Graduation was of course accompanied by lots of photos, utterly pointless for me since I would never see them, and a banquet-style dinner where my mother pulled out all the stops, less pointless for me because I enjoyed food. Even Akira-cchi sat with the family instead of serving like he usually did.

The subject of 'heroes' was carefully avoided as the spring holidays went into full swing. Japanese schools went on an odd system. They had two semesters but three breaks. The year began in April and summer break commenced from late July to August. Then there was a two-week break in December to January for new-year's but it wasn't a 'formal' break in the semester. Finally at the end of the school year in March, there was another two week break. So in reality, the summer break, the longest break in the school year, was in the _middle_ of it. Weird. Weird but it also meant that the end-of-school-year break wasn't much of a break at all. Just two weeks to get your excitement under control and to meet up with your old school buddies one last time before you went off to separate schools. Summer holidays were when the _real_ memories were made.

It was two days in when U.A sent further correspondence. I didn't even get to _touch_ it until a week later. The reason? Well, Aki-chan got to it first and then promptly fainted. I'm not kidding. I was there.

"Morning Akira-cchi." I say padding into the 'smaller' dining room in search of breakfast. We had two. One for large parties where important guests were invited, and one for family. I didn't spend much time in the larger one. I'd only eaten in there tree times. It wasn't to say that my parents had no friends. They had held plenty of business dinners at the house but I wasn't invited. A blind little girl was apparently not an appropriate dinner guest amongst the ranks of businessmen. Assholes. What the hell did they know?

"Good morning Ojou-sama." Akira-cchi replied coming into the room with a stack of papers that I would assume to be the daily mail. He was flipping through the no doubt sorting through the stack with meticulous care. "What would you like for breakfast? We ha- Urk!"

What we had I never found out because Akira-cchi stopped, choked, and then fell to the ground in a dead faint.

"Akira-cchi? Akira-cchi?!" I asked rather alarmed because this was a grown six-foot muscled man that inexplicably collapsed. "Heeyyyyy!"

Shaking the man elicited little to no response and I had to settle for loud panicked shouting to get someone in the room and sort Akira-cchi out.

We didn't have that many servants in the house. Everything was managed by Akira-cchi and so it took a solid ten minutes for my mother to come running and hustle me out of there. I huffed but didn't put up that much of a fight. I was rather useless around unconscious people. It wasn't like I had a healing quirk or anything.

By ten o'clock I was being seated firmly in the dining room table with everyone rather grumpy.

"Hisoka. What is the meaning of this?" My father demanded slamming a piece of paper onto the table and I gave him the look that he deserved for that.

Obviously seeing that this wasn't going anywhere, my mother spoke up.

"Hisoka, why does U.A want to know your _hero costume choice?_ " She said with that strained sweetness that said I either answer or die.

"Because I passed the entrance exam and accepted their offer." I stated firmly and there was a hitch of breath and then spluttering.

"This is utterly unacceptable!" My father finally got out through grit teeth "I will not allow it! Hisoka! Cease this madness immediately! You are not fit to be a Hero!"

"Why?! Because I'm blind?! Is that it?!" I shouted right back slamming my own hand onto the table because damn it, I'd _earned_ my place at U.A and I wasn't about to give up now. I'd set out to prove a point but I was _invested_ now.

"Yes! You are blind Hisoka! The life of a hero is no life for you! It is dangerous! You could get hurt!" My mother fretted and I snorted.

"I see perfectly fine! I see your frown and I see father's scowl. I see Akira-chan is near another fainting episode and I see that the left corner table leg is shorter than the rest. I see the cooks making potato soup for dinner and I see the maid dusting a vase in the library. I might not be able to see with my eyes but I am not HELPLESS!" I snarl rising to my feet because I'd been hearing the same lines since the beginning of this life and I was _sick_ of it. Sick of it and wanting just a little bit of… of _something_. Something that wasn't pity, something that wasn't wrap-in-bubble-wrap protectiveness. Validation? Affirmation? Just something other than blind-so-must-be-protected.

"We're not saying that sweetheart." My mother said softly but there was shock there. My father was silent and Akira-chan shifted his weight from his left foot to his right sending a low buzz of vibration through the marble floor.

"Then what _are_ you saying?" I snap crossing my arms. It was a dare. I was daring them to say something.

"Hisoka." My father sighed finally. He sounded old, tired. Guilt began to build but I told it to hold off. I wasn't going to be guilt-tripped into giving this up. "We just want to protect you. You're our little girl."

There was definitely a lump in my throat at that.

The lump vanished when I realized there had been a very _pointed_ absence of the word 'blind'.

Guilt officially gone.

"I understand that. But this is what I want to do. What I _will_ do." I declare firmly and there was a moment of angry silence.

"I refuse to allow this Hisoka." My father said with a growl and I crossed my arms.

"I don't care. I _earned_ my place at U.A and I have already put in my acceptance. I am doing this and I'm not going to let anyone stop me!"

"Hisoka! Enough! We are still your parents and this is madness! You must learn to acknowledge that there are things beyond your reach!" My father said raising his voice in frustration and anger. It did not intimidate me. Not after I'd faced down giant towering robots. Not after I'd _breezed_ through one of the hardest exams in the country.

"This isn't beyond my reach! I'd say that it is very much within my reach! I refuse to give this up just because you seem to think that I'm a helpless little girl!" I snarl "Because unless it's escaped your notice, I'm NOT!"

I stomped hard on the ground not in a childish temper tantrum but to prove a point. The ground shook and rumbled like an earthquake and I crossed my arms and glowered. Daring them to disagree with me. I was going to _prove_ myself damn it and I was _not_ going to roll over. Not now.

"Do not think that this is over Hisoka." My father said low and angry before snatching the envelope off the table and storming off. I stuck my tongue out at his back before storming off in the opposite direction ignoring my mother's calls to come back.

The next day, my father brought out the big guns. The big guns being taking the matter straight to the U.A principal.

I had been bundled into a car, driven to U.A where my father all but kicked the principal's door down and marched me inside before demanding that they revoke my acceptance.

I would have kicked up a bigger fuss but I was a little too busy. A little too busy because unless my feet were failing me, the principal was… the principal was a large toddler-sized _rat_. Well… not quite a rat I do admit. More like a mish-mash of animals that made no sense. A bear's build and ears, a rat's face and paws that were distinctly _canine_. Then there was the tail swishing around and I was currently trying to decide if it was the cutest or the weirdest thing I had come across. My father was still ranting.

It took a good five minutes for my father's spiel to end and by the end of it, I was over my shock and confusion at meeting a talking rat-thing and back to being angry. Still, I was raised with manners and didn't get into a shouting match with my father in the middle of the principal's office. That didn't mean I was going to take it laying down though.

"With all due respect Principal, I believe that I've earned my place at U.A and I'm not willing to give that up, parental permission or no parental permission." I say firmly ignoring my father's scolding snap of my name.

"I see… but this is quite the conundrum I'm sure you will understand." The principal said from behind his very _low_ desk. "Its true that you were rightly accepted into U.A but legally, your parents still get the final say as to what your education will be."

My father all but puffed up with smugness at that and I clenched my fists the frustration starting to bubble over. It wasn't _fair_.

"You see Hisoka?" My father asked and I swore that he was _gloating_. I swore that he was gloating and smug and I clenched my fists in fury.

"Can you make some sort of exception?" I asked the principal doing my best not to scream in my father's face. It would not do. I _was_ raised with manners and although my mother wasn't in the room, I had no doubt that this would get back to her by dinner.

The principal sighed.

"I am afraid that unless at least one parent or guardian agrees to your placement Minami-san, My hands are very much tied. Schools are not permitted to go against legal rulings. Especially a school of heroics." The principal said sounding truly apologetic and I understood that. I really _did_ because even if it _wasn't_ a school of heroics, the school would have to follow the law. No one was above the law. Not even heroes even though they got a little more leeway than most. But ultimately, it could not defy the law.

"I withdraw my daughter immediately." My father said with victory and I barely held back a scream.

This wasn't _fair_. It wasn't _fair_ that they didn't think I could do it. It wasn't _fair_ that they were taking away something that I'd _earned_. It wasn't at all _fair_ that they were being stubborn and overprotective and just… infuriating.

"No!" I snarl because manners be damned, I was not letting this go. I was _not_.

"There will be no more discussion about this Hisoka! You will not be a hero and that is final!" My father declared and I wanted to scream in mindless rage as I saw all my efforts shattered. I wanted stomp the earth until it shook and trembled the entire building. I wanted to scream and lash out with fire and air. I wanted to whip a tornado into existence and destroy the room.

Yet that would do nothing. It would achieve nothing.

I wanted to be Toph but I was not her. I did not have an avatar to burst into my life. I did not have a world to save or a fire lord to defeat. I did not have a flying bison to whisk me away. I did not have convenient villains to beat up to prove my point.

I wanted to be like Toph but I did not live her life and did not dwell in her world.

I was helpless as my father threw my efforts to the ground like so much trash and I wanted to _scream_.

Helpless, useless, and oh so very small.

 **A/N**

 **And that's another chapter! Now excuse me while I vanish for the next month. I have essays and exams to do T.T**

 **Until next time! (Hopefully not too far in the future…)**


	6. Part 6 - Temporary Cease Fire

**A/N:**

 **Happy New Year everybody! (I'm more than a week late I know T.T)**

 **And there's another chapter! Sorry it's so late…**

 **As always, leave a review for what you want to see!**

 **Also, apology in advance for all the spam reviews might get from me, I'm going to reply to each one from the beginning so if you've left a review twice… yeah, I'm really bad with keeping track so… Sorry!**

Part 6 – Temporary cease fire

There were different types of anger. Anger from irritation. Anger from fear. Anger from hurt. My current anger? Pure frustration. I would have said blinding frustration but since I was already very much blind, that didn't mean very much.

The funny thing about frustration, it made you want to cry. More than pain, more than hurt, more than sadness. Because frustration was all those rolled into one and then had the added bonus of helplessness, irritation, and general miserableness.

Currently, I didn't know if I wanted to commit patricide or break down into ugly heaving wailing sobs. I was leaning towards patricide.

"No. You won't withdraw me. I earned that place! I earned my acceptance!" I all but screamed in my father's smug face. My hands clenched at my sides squeezed so tight that they shook.

"Enough of this nonsense!" My father commanded firmly refusing to back down and I snarled.

"IT. IS. NOT. NONSENSE!" I scream giving up any semblance of politeness and nearly spitting in his face. "I WILL GO TO U.A AND THAT IS FINAL!"

"Hisoka!" My father roars back and I almost flinch. It was a conditioned reaction from a child that had never been in so much trouble before. Never in this life had my father been so angry. Never in this life did we fight like we did now.

My father drew himself up, all but looming over me using height and width to his advantage to make me feel small.

A few months ago, I would have been cowed. What child wouldn't be? What child wouldn't back down when faced with a loving parent suddenly roaring in rage so close to their face? A few months ago I would have backed down and cried bitter tears.

A few months ago, I never faced down giant robots. After a ten-story robot that crumbled concrete buildings like they were made of Styrofoam, an angry father was suddenly a lot less intimidating. So, instead of stepping back, instead of shrinking back, I stepped forwards until we were literally toe to toe and snarled.

"You can't scare me into backing down!"

There was a sudden silence then. A silence of shocked realization and it was my father that stepped away his shoulders falling from their set and his back hunching. It was like he was trying to make himself smaller.

"Hisoka." He said again but it was softer this time. Almost apologetic. Suddenly some of the tension suddenly drained away and instead of a knock-down-drag-out-fight between two angry people, we were two angry people standing in the principal's office. Still angry, still stubborn, but some of the tension had bled away like a plug had been pulled and it just all drained out of the room.

It was then that the principal spoke up. I'd almost forgotten that he was even _there_.

"Minami-sama. If I might show you something?" He asked voice not squeaky as one would expect from a… rat-bear-dog type… thing. Yeah. I wasn't too clear on just what the hell the principal was. There were certainly all sorts of weird quirks around but usually, people wound up humanoid. I'd never met someone that was almost completely devoid of human characteristics. Maybe the principal had human eyes. I wouldn't know. Couldn't see his eyes. Couldn't see at all.

"What is it?" My father asked not very happy but still agreeing because what could he really say in this situation? No?

"Please look right this way." The principal said happily digging a small square remote from his drawer and pressed a button. The button made that high-pitched beep sound that was commonly heard on phones and with a mechanical click, a screen slid down from the ceiling. The blinds folded downwards, automatically going by the slight buzzing hum they emitted and I didn't bother turning to face the screen. Whatever the principal was going to show on it, I wouldn't be able to see. There was no point.

There was a snow-static buzz and a _blip_ before abruptly, the room was flooded with sound.

There were crashes, roars, screams and the shriek of twisting metal.

Without being told, I realized what this was. A video of the practical exam. Of _course_ they kept a video.

I knew what it was, my father however, did not.

"And what exactly, is this?" He said not at all impressed and crossed his arms over his chest turning his head to glare at the principal. The principal was not at all intimidated.

"The practical exam that your daughter undertook." The principal's soft slightly husky almost effeminate voice said.

My father choked, spluttered. Whipped his head from the screen to the principal behind the desk so fast and so many times that I thought he'd not only get whiplash but also nausea induced by dizziness.

"Impossible!" My father spluttered out and I suddenly grinned.

"Wanna bet?" I challenge because I _did_ do that exam. Not only do it but absolutely _smashed_ it to pieces.

"It is not possible for my daughter to-" My father raged but then cut himself off with what sounded suspiciously like a _squeak_.

Crashes and shrikes of metal and frantic robot-beeping filled the room and I really hoped that it was video-me that was the cause of those awesome sounds or else I was going to be highly disappointed in myself.

"I think you will find that out of this year's four thousand, three hundred and fifty-two applicants to the Heroics course, your daughter achieved an astounding second place." The principal said calmly and perfectly polite.

I held back the childish 'I told you so!' because this wasn't the time for it and right now, my father was in shock. Shock was good. Shock meant he could be persuaded.

"I'm a lot stronger than you think dad. I can do this. I _want_ to do this. A hero is what I want to be. I don't want to be the little blind girl that always has to be babied. I don't want to be the little girl that sits at home and never does anything. I don't want to be the damsel in distress that always has to be saved dad. I want to be the one that does the saving. I thought you'd be proud of me."

Was I laying it on way too thick? Yes. Did I give a damn? Hell no. I was getting into U.A. one way or another and I felt no shame in using my father's shock to my advantage.

"No. Absolutely not." My father said but his voice was faint. Like he was about to fall over backwards any second now.

"U.A boasts a most sophisticated security system. Your daughter will be very safe here." The principal said smoothly. I was extremely glad that somebody was on my side for this.

"It's not the school I'm worried about! It's the fact that my daughter wants to run after criminals!" My father all but screamed his pitch rising to levels that I was quite sure were never meant for a man to hit.

"I can either do it with the best training in the country or I can do it without!" I shouted right back because I was playing dirty now. Playing dirty and standing my ground. I _was_ going to be a hero and doing it illegally made quite the threat. It was an unfair threat but hey, my father wasn't being fair either so I figured that we were now both allowed to be petty.

My father choked. Sputtered. Tried to say something before snapping his jaw shut. His teeth clicked together and he scowled at me. I did my best scowl right back.

"Hisoka, see reason. You can't possibly think that-" My father tried but I pointed at the screen that was still emitting explosion-sounds and cut him off.

"Giant robots. Second place." I said firmly and very, _very_ pointedly. My father huffed scowl still etched on his face.

"It's a dangerous-" My father tried but I already had a counter argument before he even finished the thought.

"U.A. Best school of heroics in the country and arguably, the world. I'm going to be a hero and by God I'm going to get the best training for it." I snap and there was silence. My father was wavering. Good.

"Hisoka-san is one of our most gifted applicants." The principal said smoothly "U.A would be honored to have her in our ranks. I understand your fears as a parent and I would like to offer a compromise of sorts."

What? No. No. Compromises were bad. I opened my mouth to refuse but the principal spoke again before I could say anything.

"Perhaps you could allow Hisoka-san to attend U.A for her first year. If she does not show sufficient growth or you still doubt your daughter's ability to become a great hero, we can transfer her to the general studies section in U.A or another school if you wish. Call it a… trial period."

No. No, no, no, no and _hell no_. Trial period? Like hell I was agreeing to a trial period! I wasn't going to-

"A year?" My father asked with that tone in his voice that told me he was on the verge of agreeing. I opened my mouth to protest but found that I couldn't. What could I protest anyway? No I didn't want to trial? Then what? Kiss goodbye to heroics that's what. The principal had essentially bought me a year's worth of time to convince my parents that _I could do this_. A year. Could I do it in a year? I'd better.

"I like the sound of that." I said my heart beating rapidly and it wasn't because of anger. Excitement. _Hope_. So close. I was _so_ close.

There was a tense silence that stretched for much too long before my father finally nodded.

"One year." He said firm, "No more."

I opened my mouth to argue but then shut it. I now had a year to change their mind. I wasn't about to wreck it three seconds in.

"One year. No shorter." I say firmly and since my father drew breath most likely to start arguing again, I crossed my arms and dug my heel into the tiled floor. The tile cracked, loudly. "No. Shorter."

Finally, my father sighed and nodded.

"Alright." He said sounding suddenly tired but I was too elated to care.

Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, I was in. Sure, I was only in for a year but I was _in_.

Now, I could act very dignified or…

"ALRIGHT!" I scream jumping into the air and punching my fist to the heavens because I was _in_. It wasn't the least bit ladylike and I didn't give a damn. Fuck yeah I was _IN_.

I was hustled out before I could start victory dancing. It was a pity. I had quite the good one ready to go.

My father didn't tell Akira-cchi about what went down in the principal's office and the ride home was filled with tense silence. I considered that a good thing. If he'd told Akira-cchi, then we wouldn't have a driver. Akira-cchi would have passed out. Again.

When my father spilled the beans over dinner, Akira-cchi passed out, my mother choked on her tea and I was grounded. Apparently, they forgot that I was _already_ grounded. I was also sent to my room without dessert which to be honest was a much harsher punishment than being grounded. Tonight's dessert menu had been gelato-ice-cream mochi. Yeah, my family was rolling in money and that meant really, _really_ good desserts.

From that day forward, the topic of 'hero' was avoided in our house. It wasn't brought up, it wasn't mentioned and my hero costume application most certainly didn't get discussed. In fact, the crumpled letter had been delivered to my room via Akira-cchi. My father refused to so much as speak about it let alone help me fill out the form. I think he was hoping that I would fail. In fact, he was probably doing everything he could to _make sure_ that I failed. If he thought he was being subtle then he was in denial. I was blind. You want a blind girl to fill out a form that requires at least some type of _drawing_?

Luckily for me, I had Tenya. Tenya and his very enthusiastic robot-obsessed brother that is.

"If it isn't Hisoka-chan!" Tensei greeted me with an affectionate hair-ruffle and I could tell that he was still in his hero gear minus the helmet. Air just flowed over robot suits differently.

"Pardon the intrusion. Going out to work Tensei-san?" I ask stepping into the house. No need to take shoes off when you didn't wear shoes in the first place. Genius right?

"Just come back actually. What brings you here? Did you miss Tenya?" Tensei teased causing Tenya to cough and splutter.

"I need to fill out my hero costume application." I said holding up the crumpled paper.

"Ohhh! You're starting to design your hero costumes already eh?" Tensei asked enthusiastically and I nod.

"Tenya-kun, have you already filled yours in?"

"Yes! I have already submitted my application complete with detailed diagrams and color scheme requests!" Tenya declared hands excitedly swiping through the air. He was nearly bouncing up and down with all that energy.

"It's exactly the same as mine." Tensei whispered in my ear and I bit back a laugh. I wasn't surprised.

"Yours is exactly the same as your mum's." I whisper back with a smirk. Tensei snorted.

" _Everyone_ in our family wears the same thing." He said dryly and I shrug.

"You've got the whole uniform thing going for you." I snicker and was hustled out to fill out my form before I could keep poking fun at the Iida family aesthetic.

Tenya set us up at the dining room with ample piles of spare sheets of blank paper provided by Tensei because apparently, we'd need them.

As it turned out, Tensei was right. We did need the blank pieces of paper for Tenya and then a little while later, Tensei to scribble on. The making of a hero costume was a Big Deal in the Iida household evidently.

"See here, if you add that notch to the waist, it will be more aerodynamic but it also risks getting caught on something."

"But then where should the third fastening-clasp go?! It is inadvisable to have it in such an open area!"

"We could put a cloth cover over the hard shell and cover the gap with Velcro. That way, it'll look better _and_ won't be a hazard."

"A very good idea Nii-san! Now, shall there be gauntlets or fingerless gloves?"

The only input I'd had? If I wanted armor or not, I did because what sort of moron turned down armor? They also asked if there were any gadgets that I'd like. I requested bottles of water, a headband with tassels on either end ah la Toph and arm bands that extended to the back of my hand nearly to the knuckle, once again, ah la Toph. The last question was totally inane. The two idiot brothers wanted to know what _color scheme_ I'd like. I'd given them the deadpan expression that particular question deserved but they had persisted.

"Your hero costume tells the world who you are Hisoka-san! Color is extremely important to all those that see you!" Tenya had said and I had relented because while I'd never seen color in _this_ life, I'd seen color in a previous life. I could understand where he was coming from, _and_ I didn't want to end up with a glittery pink costume.

"Dark green and gold." I said and I had one last request. In the words of the goddess that was Edna Mode from The Incredibles… "No capes."

Neither Iida brother offered any serious protest although Tensei did complain about how capes were cool. He didn't have a leg to stand on since _he_ didn't wear a cape.

The whole process took longer than five hours. I spent most of that time listening to classical music on my little music player. The brothers argued over the smallest of details.

When the application was finally sent off, it was nearing dark and I was quite happy with the description that Tenya had for me. Light-weight body armor broken into pieces and covered in Kevlar with separate tactical vest for the pockets and a utility belt onto which rectangular bottles of water could be attached to both the belt and each other. In theory, it would work like the thigh guards found on Samurai armor. You know what I'm talking about. The metal-skirt thing.

Theory didn't always work in practice and I was just waiting for this whole idea to fall over like the Eiffel tower missing two of its legs. Still, the form got mailed by the end of the day and I was shipped home for dinner.

When I got home, it was to the tail end of _another_ police raid.

"Well if it isn't Hisoka-chan!" Tadao greeted exuberant as always.

"Evening Officer. What are you looking for this time? Priceless paintings? One-of-a-kind gems? Ancient Ming dynasty vases?" I asked in jest. No one took these raids seriously. No one. Well, one or two officers did but that was only because it was their first week on the job. They grew out of it.

"A vase actually, not Ming Dynasty, ancient Greek. Seen it around?" Tadao joked and I grinned and shrugged.

"Mum got some new flowers and shoved them in a vase a week ago? Think that one's glass though. They have glass in ancient Greece?" I joke and Tadao snorts.

"Hey! You're still alive!" Akane said laughing as she spotted me as she exited the house evidence kit in hand. It was very recognizable even for a blind person. Big, heavy and rectangular. Looked like they were done. "I was afraid that you'd been smothered to death!"

"Nah. Just ran away for a day and got into U.A." I say and grinned wide when there was a shocked silence followed by a small choking sound.

"U.A?" Akane gasped and I made a show of inspecting and cleaning my nails like nothing was wrong and I hadn't gotten into the most prestigious hero school in the country.

"Yeah. They had a practical exam for the heroics course and everything. There were giant robots. It was cool." I say with false flippancy and then grinned wide. The choking turned into spluttering before Akane gathered her wits about her. Tadao was still choking.

"A'tta girl! Keep kicking ass kid!" She praised with an exuberant laugh. Akane was an 'independent-woman-who-don't-need-no-man' in the best of ways. Cheery, confident, and ready to dish out whatever she got with added interest. In short, _awesome_.

"That's the plan. Hey, officer Tadao, you done choking yet?" I say with a snicker and Tadao spluttered before ruffling my hair and messing it all up in retaliation.

"Little brat." He huffed "Tell us all your U.A. stories next time, the police gossip mill needs some new material. It's been stuck on the superintendent's affair for three weeks now."

"HOMURA YOU GENETICALLY DEFICIENT PIECE OF BOTTOM-GRADE FERTILIZER! I'M GOING TO GET YOU EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING THAT I DO!"

Well. Looked like it was _that_ time of year again. The time of year when Detective Inspector Aoyama threw a fit and stormed the house personally to look for some stolen artifact or other. Him and dad went way back apparently. Now…

"FERTILIZER DOESN'T HAVE GENETICS YOU CRETIN! I DIDN'T STEAL YOUR OVERPRICED CLAY VASE SO GET SOMEONE WHO HAS A BRAIN AND RETIRE ALREADY!"

Now they were the best of friends. No. Really. This was them being friendly.

"The inspector's in top form today." Akane remarked and I shook my head.

"You know if he's staying for dinner?" I asked because that was what generally happened whenever Aoyama showed up. It was weird. Weird but at this point, it had become some-what routine.

"Not today, he's got a mountain of paperwork to get through. Probably next week." Tadao supplied easily as two grown men imitated very eloquent five-year-olds.

"Okay. Remind him to call ahead or else mum's going to be mad at him and sneak wasabi into his tea and make him drink it." I warned and Tadao chuckled but nodded. It had actually happened. Absolutely hilarious that.

The police did leave and Aoyama left too. They didn't find any kind of ancient Greek vase in our house and so Aoyama left muttering rather creative insults. When there was a moratorium on swearing in the house, you learn to be very creative with your insults. Said moratorium also extended to guests. Especially guests. Trust me, wasabi in tea was mum being _nice_.

By the time dinner rolled around, all the good humor from the surprise police visit had drained away and the tension was back.

Dinner, was a cold affair. Every family meal had been a rather frigid affair since my acceptance at U.A. It was uncomfortable and I was reaching world-record speeds in shoveling food down my throat. I was always the last one to sit down at the table and the first one to get up and leave. No need to stay in that stifling atmosphere longer than absolutely necessary after all.

Nowadays, I spent the majority of my time holed up in my room doing precisely nothing at all and waiting eagerly for school to start. A little crazy I know but come on, _superhero school_.

Superhero school that came with superhero _costumes_. Say what you like about U.A but they were scarily efficient. Three days after my application was sent, a very large package was delivered to our door which apparently included my hero uniform, what I hoped was an instruction manual and some other pieces of paper that I couldn't for the life of me read. They had my name in braille on the box though, so that was nice at least.

The overly large box made out of _metal_ was shipped over to Tenya's place for a trial run because my parents were being stubborn and refusing to have anything to do with my 'hero nonsense'.

Privately I thought that they were going out of their way to hope that I fail. Too bad for them I had a kickass friend in the form of one Iida Tenya and I was too stubborn to fail.

I ended up spending the entire day over at the Iida household being fitted into my hero costume. They even took pictures. For commemoration apparently but since I couldn't see them at all, I'd just given them totally unimpressed looks.

Still, the costume fit like a dream and they'd changed the material for the water-samurai-skirt, as I liked to call it, from plastic to a soft silicone so the edges didn't kill my thighs when I wanted to run. Very thoughtful. They added in a visor too. The thing was attached to the Toph-style headband and wrapped around my head securing both it and the headband in place. It took a while for me to make sense of the contraption I do have to admit and in the end Tensei was the one to put it properly on my head. I think I had been trying to put it on upside-down and back-to-front.

The majority of my costume though, stayed true to the original design according to Tenya with a few extra decorative embellishments painted on. It even had quick release clasps and everything was in distinct pieces with little braille numbers on them so I knew what was what.

It took a little doing, memorizing what number went where but on the third try, I stopped trying to strap the shin guards onto my forearms so there was that.

I stayed for dinner at the Iida household because to be honest, I didn't exactly want to go home for another frigid cold-war dinner.

Grandma-Iida even made a showing to scold us young whippersnappers and ramble on about the 'good old days'. For a lady pushing seventy, she was quite the force of nature.

After dinner, everything was packed away and shipped to U.A. It was standard procedure. A hero costume was like an authentic military uniform or a police uniform. You couldn't just wear it willy-nilly out on the street when you didn't carry the title. It was considered alright to dress up as _other_ registered heroes but you weren't allowed to go run around in a hero costume of your own making either. It was like the difference between dressing up as a policeman for Halloween and making your own police uniform at home and rocking up to work like that. So our hero costumes would be shipped to U.A were we could only wear them during approved school activities and the like. Heroing laws were weird and I pitied the lawyers of this world I really did.

By the time my brand spanking new hero costume got sent to U.A, there was only a few days left before the new school term was due to start and I was _bored_. Bored because I was very much grounded and being blind, my hobby choices were sadly limited.

I'd read a lot in my past life, quite the bookworm I was. Except when you were blind, reading became a hundred times harder than it used to be and somehow, it just wasn't the same. T.V wasn't the same either. I couldn't see a thing and thus relied on 'descriptive audio' that narrated what was happening on screen in a dreadful monotone. Not the most exciting of things. It was almost like the audio version of watching paint dry. Audio books were better but once again, it just wasn't the same.

To combat the boredom and to make myself feel like I'd at least _attempted_ to be productive, I tried to figure out what the neighbors were doing with nothing but my hands and feet. My room had a very plush carpet and although it was soft and comfy enough to sleep on, it was hell on the vibrations. So, it was the ideal place to train. Okay, I will admit 'train' was too fancy of a word. More like mess around with my quirk. I justified my spying by reasoning that U.A was stupidly big and if I didn't want to get lost at every turn, I'd better expand my range or else I'd never make it to the classroom. And I wanted to figure out of the lady next door was _really_ cheating on her husband with the gardener.

I lasted twenty minutes before I realized that nope, sitting still was _not_ my thing and I blasted classical music to fill in the silence. I liked classical and orchestra music the best. It wasn't, well, boring. Sure, pop songs were catchy and you could play the very interesting game of did they sing 'saving his life from this warm sausage tea' or 'spare him his life from this monstrosity' but in the end, you tended to realize that they used the exact same set of chords for the majority of songs and it got boring. Classical music, especially the pieces written for orchestras, had multiple melody lines that all meshed together and I could spend hours picking out each individual melody. It was like a huge auditory jigsaw puzzle in a way.

It was with great impatience that I waited for school to start because it was _superhero school_ and when the first day rolled around, I was about ready to sprint from the house and run all the way to U.A instead of waiting for Ichiro to send me.

My parents of course weren't all that happy with my first day of high school. They saw me off with stiffness and disapproval.

People said that I had great potential. That I had a powerful quirk. They also said that it was just too bad that I was blind. Apparently, being blind meant that I was weak, that I was helpless and that I was _fragile_.

Blind you say? Well then.

The superhero world had better prepare itself.

They're about to meet Toph.

 **A/N**

 **I will admit right here and now that this… is not my best work. Note to self, don't give yourself a deadline because then you'll kick your own ass for not meeting it and then all inspiration will die a quick and meaningless death T.T real-life authors, how do you do it?**

 **Also, I changed the story summary a little… thoughts?**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Lazy Marshmallow Slug

**A/N: This took ages! But I'm back! Sorry guys!**

 **Turns out, getting teeth extracted equals improved work ethic. Who knew?**

 **This chapter is thanks to:**

 **TheAngelicPyro – Who gave me the idea of a freaking out Deku when he finds out that Hisoka's blind! Another idea from you is understanding Deku! It will be featured in later chapters!**

 **Iniziodellastella – The creator of the 'explosive' Hisoka and Bakugo interaction! More colliding personalities to come!**

 **As always, if you have something you want to see, I'll do my best to add it into the story! Otherwise, Omake at the end of the chapter… when the plot finally gets there. I've got quite the to-do list so don't worry! I haven't forgotten any of you!**

Part 7 – Aizawa Shota, the lazy marshmallow-slug

Of all the things I expected during my first day of school, having a marshmallow-slug that had all the energy of a dead rock as my homeroom teacher certainly wasn't on the list.

I slid my foot across the smooth plastic-coated floor just to double check but nope. Marshmallow-slug-man was still very much there. On the wooden floor that was protected by a coating of plastic so thick that it was almost squishy. Almost. Thankfully, the floor wasn't entirely wood. Just the top layer. The rest was concrete. A good thing considering we were in the sixth story with two more stories above our heads. Wooden structures wouldn't have been able to hold that up.

If you'd told me that this would happen half an hour ago, I'd have laughed in your face. Well. Someone was definitely laughing at me right now, I was sure of it.

 _ **Thirty minutes prior**_

"Have a nice day, Ojou-sama." Ichiro said with a deep bow handing me my bag as I clambered out of the car.

"Thanks." I replied rather jittery as my heart pounded rapidly in my chest. It was a mix of nervousness, a little fear, anxiety and the swirling unknown. The reason?

I had arrived twenty minutes later than I intended because of traffic and I didn't know where my classroom was.

Since U.A was huge and there were _four_ buildings each who knows how many stories tall, I had a lot of ground to cover and not enough time to cover it in. The student handbook apparently did come with a map but it was about as useful to me as a broken compass right now. Wasn't like I could read the thing.

I'd called Tenya but since he hadn't called me back, I was on my own. Mentally crossing every finger that I had, I started off through the gates and into U.A.

Arriving at the main building was the easy bit. It was a relatively straight path to follow made of brick that carried vibrations quite nicely. When I got to the building proper however, I was met with a different problem.

There were three doors.

And I didn't know which was which since going by the vibrations, they all led down halls that went to different places.

I was so screwed.

All the other students trotted through the doors without a care. Some of them holding pieces of paper that fluttered in the wind. They had maps and could read them. Ugh.

Digging out my phone, I called Tenya again. He was on speed dial five.

Five rings later, and thank all that was holy, Tenya picked up.

"Hisoka-san?" He asked sounding slightly different through the phone. It's true what they said about your other senses becoming heightened if you lose one. I'd say that my most heightened sense was touch because of how heavily I relied on it and my quirk to 'see' the world but I'd like to think that my hearing had improved too. People always sounded muffled or… static-y when I heard them through the phone. Well, it could be heightened hearing or it could be due to the fact that my phone was a pitiful Nokia-brick like thing that could only make and receive calls. No texting for me. There just wasn't that big of a tech market out there for the blind. There was a massive market of tech for people with all kinds of quirks but for the disabled? Not so much.

"Yo. I'm outside, which class am I in?" I ask because really, they should have known better than to send a blind girl a letter. My parents had only given it to me via Akira-cchi. They hadn't offered to read it to me and I hadn't asked. What could I say? We were all equally childish and petty.

"I will come and escort you immediately! Please remain where you are Hisoka-san!" Tenya said the phone line carrying his strong voice across without the slightest hint of trouble.

"I'm not going anywhere." I promise because I _wasn't_. I liked my independence but I liked not being lost more. I could swallow my pride. For a little while at least. I was so going to increase my range and learn how to navigate this damned place.

For now, I'd stay put or else Tenya might just start broadcasting 'lost child' announcements throughout the school. His heart would've been in the right place but it would still be humiliation hell. The fact that Present Mic was a teacher here would've just made things about a thousand times _worse_. So yeah. I was staying put.

I shuffled off to the side so I wasn't blocking the entrance to the school. People passed by me without a second look. It was the first day of school. Everyone was either excited or had somewhere to be.

It took Tenya ten minutes to come running out of the building and I'd felt him coming three stories up. Mainly because that was the extent of my range. Yeah. I needed a _lot_ more practice.

"HISOKA-SAN! GOOD MORNING!" Tenya roars powerwalking through the doors and I wave. Tenya had a very distinctive walk. Very easy to recognize.

"Morning. So… which class am I in exactly?"

"You are in class 1-A seat number nine! I too am in that class!" Tenya says and I can _tell_ that he's excited as all hell. Everyone was nervous about going to a new school, dream school or not. In all honesty, I was jumping for joy too. Someone I _knew_ and knew _well_ for that matter. In the same class as my best friend at Hero School? Heck yeah. I raised a fist with a grin.

"Sweetness." I drawl and Tenya bumps his fist against mine. He was grinning wide too. He's standing straight, well, even straighter than usual, and proud. He's wearing his uniform like a badge of honor and in a sense it _was_. This was _the_ school to get into. And we'd gotten in. With flying colors. Heck yeah. "Lead the way hero-in-training."

"Right this way!" Tenya says and its pure giddiness that prompts him to almost run through the doors. He cuts through the air threatening to stir up a storm of it with how much giddy energy he wants to get out. But Tenya was a good rule-abiding student. So he doesn't run in the hallways.

We end up on the third floor. I count the number of classrooms from the stairs we just went up so I could navigate my way back. I note the bathrooms too. Couldn't forget the bathrooms. Those were kinda important. I'll figure the rest out later. I don't think the cafeteria would be hard to find. Just follow the crowd of hungry teenagers. Should work.

Five classrooms. Tenya slides open the large door. They have massive doors here. The classroom wasn't empty. There were fourteen other students already there sort of awkwardly trying to make friends. Ah, first days of school. Who didn't hate them?

"Good morning everyone!" Tenya says and _that_ makes the room fall silent.

"Y-Yo." A guy says rather awkwardly. He's muscular but that's nothing new. What's interesting is that his hair is stiff. Not stiff like hair is stiff. Stiff like _rock_. It clumps together in rock-like spikes and going by the air flow, those spikes are pretty solid. I wondered if his quirk was projectile launching his hair. Like some sort of porcupine.

"Morning." I say with a wave when the silence gets awkward. "Do we have a seating plan or anything?"

"Huh? Wasn't it in the letter?" A girl asks confused. She's got long hair but not much in the way of defining features. Rock-hair was easy enough to identify. Her voice was upbeat, cheerful. Didn't really give me much to work off of. Just… your average girl. I wondered what her quirk was.

"I apologize Hisoka-san! I neglected to inform you of the seating plan!" Tenya said honestly sorry and I waved him off.

"It's cool. Am I at the back again?" I don't really mind. It's what's always happened. Put the blind girl in the seat were most students can't see the board. Made sense.

"Not at all! You are in seat number nine Hisoka-san! Second row, second from the right!" Tenya informs me pointing out the desk with a swipe of the hand. I go and put my bag under the desk.

"Thanks."

"Uh… are you…" A guy asks awkwardly and shuffles. He's got a tail. Very easily identifiable.

"Blind as a bat." I say and wave a hand in front of my face. "Minami Hisoka. Nice to meet you."

"Ojiro Mashirao. Likewise." Tail-guy says and that breaks the ice a little. The braver curious students start migrating my way. It happened every year. Find out that there's a blind kid in the class and everyone had questions.

"Kirishima Eijiro, the written exam must have been tough eh?" It's the rock-hair guy. He meant it as a light hearted joke. Not as something degrading so I grin.

"Yeah, ever try doing Trigonometry in your head?" I ask and everyone shudders at my suffering.

"You've had it tough." A girl says sympathetically. She's the one with no real distinguishing features. I went with the hair. It's long and done in a single braid. "Hagakure Toru. So-"

What she was about to ask got cut off because the door was thrown open. Rather violently at that. A boy stalked through. His hair spiked too, but it was more of a poof-ball spike. It just… stuck straight out. Like the poor kid had stuck his finger into an electric socket.

There's awkward silence again. The boy scoffs a laugh, saunters up to his seat, dumps his bag, and flops down. He then leans back and rather brazenly kicks both feet up onto his desk.

I suddenly remember him. Explode-boy. Tenya of course wasn't just going to sit by when shown such behavior. He strode forwards immediately. I wasn't too bothered. Tenya could more than handle himself. Also, this was nothing new for him. Might as well expose the class to the full brunt of Tenya's personality early on.

The door slides open but everyone kind of ignores it.

"Don't put your feet on the desk!" Tenya scolds. The kid at the door sort of stands there frozen. Kid seems kinda familiar. More poofy hair.

"Ah?" Explode-boy says all arrogance. Tenya wasn't the least bit intimidated.

"Don't you think that's rude to the U.A upperclassmen and the people who made the desk?!" Tenya demands and I shake my head. Tenya's heart was in the right place, it truly was. It's just that… sometimes he went about it rather awkwardly.

"Hell no!" Explode-boy scoffs "What middle school did you go to, you side character?!"

Side character? Okay, now I was kinda obliged to back Tenya up.

"I went to Somei private school. I'm Iida Tenya."

"Somei? So you're a fucking elite, huh?!" Explode-boy scoffs and I pad over. "Looks like I'll have fun crushing you!"

"Hey Explode-boy! Your personality could use some work."

There's dead silence.

"What was that you blind fuck?!" Explode-boy… well, explodes. He leans over and I lean right back.

"What?! Didn't you hear me?! Your personality sucks!" I shout back with a grin.

"Fuck you!"

"No thank you!"

Explode-boy splutters a little at that. Bet he'd never had anyone say _that_ to him before.

"Ya wanna take this outside ah?!" He says and we're almost nose-to-nose. There's tiny explosions going off in his palms. They disrupt the air and the flames _flare_ before vanishing into nothing.

"Bring it on Explode-boy!"

"Hisoka-san!" Tenya scolds and I settle back on my heels with a huff.

"Keh." Explode-boy grumbles and we both kind of back off. Still, it's kind of fun to meet someone with that type of personality. For me anyway. I think that anyone who _didn't_ give as good as they got would get steamrolled.

"Minami Hisoka." I say extending a hand to him.

"Bakugo Katsuki." He says and slaps his hand into mine. He doesn't try to crush my hand. We shake on it and I grin. Oh this guy was _fun_. This guy's hands were also _sweaty_. Really sweating. Like, dripping in the stuff.

I was polite and don't rub it off. See? I could be civilized.

We're both grinning. If nothing else, we'll have fun yelling threats at each other.

There was a little 'eep' that came from the door. I remember the poor guy that must have witnessed it all. Definitely not what you'd expect from a hero school I imagine.

That little sound reminded everyone that there was someone at the door. Thus, everyone stared.

"Uh… um!" The poor guy at the door says all jittery. It's Mutter-boy. Knew he seemed familiar. The tiny vibrations coming from his trembling was rather distinctive.

Tenya strode forwards immediately. Mutter-boy had really impressed him. Impressed me too.

"I am from Somei private academy!" Tenya says striding towards Mutter-boy and the poor kid was terrified. He was quite _literally_ shaking. "My name is-'

"I heard!" Mutter boy blurted out in panic throwing his hands into the air. It's a 'stop' motion. Guess Tenya really scared the poor guy. Tenya stops mid-stride. I flutter my fingers just to check. Yup. Tenya's stopped with one foot in the air. "I-I'm Midoriya. Nice to meet you, Iida-kun."

Tenya assumes his respectful 'formal' pose. He stands like one of those tin soldiers. Arms pressed tightly against his side, heels together.

"Midoriya-kun. You realized there was something more to that practical exam didn't you?" Tenya says his hands cutting through the air as he speaks. Mutter-boy is still shaking in his boots. "I had no idea. I misjudged you! I hate to admit it, but you're better than me!"

Well, no one speaks truth like Tenya that's for sure.

Poor Midoriya was speechless. A girl trots down the hall and peeks through the door. I pause and shuffle my feet. She wasn't the _only_ one coming down the hall but…

Was that some sort of quirk? Did that space-suit hero get a new costume? I tapped my foot on the ground just to check. Nope. Very long. Very… soft? Whatever it was, it didn't carry vibrations well. And it was kinda inching along on the ground. Like a caterpillar. The _hell_?

"Ah! It's you, the curly-hair kid! The plain looking one!" The girl says happily and what a _burn_ that was. Her hair's in a bob and when she waves, her fingertips go through the air a little weirdly. Probably some kind of quirk. "I'm glad I found you! You made it! Just like Present Mic said you would! That punch you used to take down the giant robot was awesome!"

"I-It's n-not like that!" Midoriya splutters, ducks his head, and tries to hide. Was this kid really _that_ awkward? Apparently, yes. "uh… it's… it's, that's to say, its really thanks to you. Uh, speaking on my behalf I…"

Poor guy.

"Huh? How did you know about that?" The girl asks and Midoriya dissolves into a spluttering puddle. I wasn't paying much attention. The weird caterpillar-guy was right at the door now. I move forwards to nudge Tenya.

"This sounds crazy, but is there a giant caterpillar outside the classroom door or something?" I ask just to be sure because… what?

"Eh?" Tenya splutters and everyone that heard my comment cranes their head probably for a look.

There's silence. I'm… I'm going to guess that I was right.

"If you're looking for friends, do it somewhere else." The caterpillar says. Actually, it doesn't have those little stubby caterpillar legs. Slug? But it's too… poofy? Marshmallow slug. From inside the marshmallow slug there's movement. I can't really tell because it doesn't carry vibrations well. The air flows and sinks into the surface of it too. "This is the department of heroics."

There's some kind of sucking sound. I am so confused right now. The hell?

At least the voice is quite distinctively male. Even if the air does pick up the fact that this guy has at least _one_ clump of long hair.

The marshmallow slug goes from lying prone on the ground to standing. He's tall.

Everyone's silent by this point.

There's the sound of the zipper and _finally_ a solid footstep. Vibrations become crisper. Not a slug. Just a tall guy stepping out of what I _think_ is a sleeping bag. A very thick, soft sleeping bag.

"It took eight seconds for you to fall silent. Time is limited. You kids aren't rational enough." He says and his voice is so utterly lifeless. He holds the sleeping bag like a shed skin. "I'm your homeroom teacher. Aizawa Shouta. Pleased to meet you."

My homeroom teacher is a marshmallow slug. A marshmallow slug with just about zero will to live. From the way he slouches to the way he talks.

No one quite knows what to say.

 **Present**

Yeah. How did my life get to this point exactly?

But fine, a lifeless mess of a teacher. I could deal with that. It's hero school. That's gotta make up for a ton of stuff right?

Aizawa-sensei takes out a piece of cloth from his sleeping bag. I wind a bit of air around it to check it out. Oh, it's probably the school's tracksuit. Wait. _Wait a minute_.

"It's kind of sudden, but put this on and get to the PE grounds."

Oh come on. Really? I grumble. But everyone scrambles for action digging out their track suits. I do the same. What was this? Some sort of bizarre initiation ceremony?

I follow the girls to the locker rooms. Said locker rooms aren't actually in the main building. They're in the gymnasium. Next to the girl's bathrooms. Easy to distinguish between the boys and girls bathrooms. I just had to go into the one that didn't have urinals. Haven't had it fail yet.

We did a quick round of introductions in the locker rooms. There were six other girls in the class as it turns out. That meant the boys outnumbered us.

Every girl was changed in under three minutes. I made a firm mental note of my locker. Last row top right. Wouldn't want to accidentally run off with someone else's clothes. That's the bad thing about uniforms. Hard to tell what belonged to who.

We all get gathered to the dusty PE fields. There's no grass. Just hard packed dirt. Good for me.

We're all standing in a sort of loose disorganized group and Aizawa-sensei definitely wastes no time.

"Right. So, first off. I'm going to give you all a quirk assessment test."

"A quirk assessment test?!" The students all complained and I blinked. Why? Just… _why_. How would they even test that? A show and tell?

"What about the entrance ceremony? The orientation?" Uraraka said distressed. She's the girl with the weird fingertips. Well, not _weird_ as in deformed. Weird as in the air kind of just acted weirdly across her fingertips. It's hard to describe. Like it got all swirly and tried to go _upwards_. Which, you know, unless there was wind pushing it along shouldn't be happening. I pegged it to some quirk of hers.

"If you're going to become a hero, you don't have time for such leisurely events." Aizawa-sensei drawled and I felt tired just _listening_ to him. His slouching posture didn't make things much better. His clothes were even baggy although I'd really like to know why he was wearing metal for a scarf. It's probably _not_ pure metal but it's smooth enough for the air to glide right off it. It's too flexible to be glass. "U.A's selling point is how much freedom it gives its students. That freedom also applies to the teachers."

There were uneasy mutterings amongst the class. So basically, a carte blanche do what ever the hell you want. There had to be _some_ limit to that.

"You kids have been doing these since middle school too right? Physical fitness tests where you weren't allowed to use your quirks." Aizawa-sensei said holding up a smart phone. I'm guessing that there's something displayed on the screen. "The country still uses averages taken from results from students not using their quirks. It's not rational. Well, the ministry of education is procrastinating. Bakugo. You finished at the top of the practical exam right? In middle school, what was your best result for the soft ball throw?"

"Sixty seven." Bakugo says a little sullenly.

"Then try it with your quirk." Aizawa-sensei says tossing Bakugo a ball. It spins through the air and I wonder how I'm going to use my quirk to help me. I _could_ us the air to give it a bit of a boost but it wouldn't last long. Fire wasn't going to help me at all. I'd just set the thing on fire and then _my own hand_. Water… nope. So I was left with my default. Earth. Maybe I could punt it with a pillar of earth or something. Like drop-kicking it.

"As long as you don't exit the circle. Anything you do is fine. Don't hold back."

Wait. Circle? What circle? Crap. I tap my foot on the ground. Nope. The lines must be just painted on. Damn it. Something to ask Aizawa-sensei about when it was my turn to throw. I take note of which direction Bakugo faces. Because that is probably important too. Who knew what other lines there might be on the ground.

"You got it." Bakugo say and stretches. He winds back his arm and then throws his entire body forwards. "DIE!"

The ball explodes from his hand and the air whips into a storm. The flames don't _flash_ this time. They balloon and then streak, almost like they were chasing the ball. Some people throw their arms up in front of their faces to protect their eyes. I don't really bother and just shut them. It's habit to leave them open. A sort of reminder that I actually _had_ eyes. Even if they didn't work.

"Know your own maximum first." Aizawa-sensei said and I felt the ball thud into the ground. With quite a bit of force too. Gravity. Something beeped. "That is the most rational way to form the foundation of a hero."

He showed us his smart phone again. There was an instant uproar. I leaned over to ask Tenya what was on the screen but a guy next to me provided that information.

"Seven hundred and five meters? Are you serious?" He asked spluttering and I had to admit. What? That was… that was _far_. How did the kid avoid blasting his own hand off? This might be a world full of super powers but come on, physics still works here. Or it was _supposed_ to.

"What's this! It looks fun!" Ashido said bouncing up and down. She had… little horns? Antennae? Something on top of her head. They were kinda cute. Fit her personality.

"We can use our quirks?! Nice! As expected of the department of heroics!" A boy agreed. He had large chunky elbows that were almost perfectly circular. Everyone was gearing up to go. I was kinda excited too. A fitness test where I actually got to _do_ stuff? Hell yeah.

"It looks fun huh?" Aizawa-sensei said rather darkly and that killed the good mood let me tell you." Will you have an attitude like that the whole time? What happened to becoming heroes? All right then… In that case, new rule. The student who ranks last in total points will be judged hopeless. And instantly expelled."

"What?!" I spluttered and I wasn't the only one. Everyone was in shock.

"We're free to do what we want about the circumstances of our students." Aizawa-sensei declares finally moving his hair from his face. I swallow as he grins. "Welcome! To the department of heroics!"

Oh. Oh you're _on_.

"The last place gets expelled? This is our first day! But even if it weren't, that's just too unreasonable!" Uraraka protests

"Natural disasters. Large-scale accidents. Selfish villans. All kinds of calamities can happen when we least expect them. Japan is covered with unfairness. Heroes are the ones who reverse those situations. If you were planning on chatting with your friends at the local McDonalds after school, well, that's too bad. From now on and for the next three years, all you can expect from your life at U.A is one hardship after another! Go beyond. Plus ultra." Aizawa-sense cocks his finger at us in a little taunt. "Overcome it with all you've got!"

"You're on." I mutter and roll my shoulders. Tenya pulls out a little bottle of juice and starts to chug. Looks like I wasn't the only one fueling up. Everyone is doing their own little stretches too. The heart rates are going so high that I can even feel them buzzing through my feet. Oh yeah. Everyone was invested alright.

"Now then. The demonstration is over. Let's begin!" Aizawa-sensei declares "First up. Fifty meter dash."

A camera robot was brought out and everyone kind of lined up in two lines. Tenya went first, I trailed behind him. Tenya was a good marker of where the track was. I just had to stand behind his starting position and then go in a straight line until I'd gone past the camera robot.

"On your mark! Go!" The robot squeaked. It sounded cute.

Tenya took off like a shot and blasted us all with a gust of wind. His footsteps were heavy and fast and the camera beeped when he finished. Good to know. Listen for the beep.

"Three point two seconds." The camera robot said and Tenya skids to a stop. The camera beeps again. Asui, the frog-girl had bounced past the finish line. Tenya had the advantage in this race. Somewhere around four seconds should get me in a pretty decent position. I stepped up and shuffled the starting plate away. It was one of those crouching runner-starts that's supposed to help you burst forwards. It wasn't going to help me.

I dug my toes into the ground. Solid earth. Good. I coiled and gripped the earth tightly ready to send it shooting forwards.

"On your mark!" The robot said and tail-guy took his runner's stance next to me. "GO!"

With a swipe of my hands two pillars of earth burst from the ground. Right beneath my feet at an angle. I didn't fight the momentum and went shooting forwards head-first. I bring my arms up in front of my face, then swing them backwards curling the air around my arms to give me that extra boost needed to soar cross the finish line. The camera beeped.

"Three point three eight seconds."

I move my arms upwards slightly like I'm treading water. The air gently cradles me and I don't break any ankles.

"Well done Hisoka-san!" Tenya praises as the tail guy bounces past. He'd been using his tail to push himself forwards and gain momentum.

"Five point three seconds!" The camera said and I hum in satisfaction. Not last. Not by a long shot.

"Oi, Minami-san! Fix it." Aizawa-sensei says utterly bored and I remember the two earth pillars. Oh yeah. They kinda needed the starting spot didn't they? I pushed downwards and to the side. The pillars of earth sank back into the ground. Uraraka gives me a thumbs up and takes her position.

I get to relax for a bit as everyone else runs. Most quirks don't really help with running so they're not used. Bakugo just flat out blasts his way across the finish line. Another boy shoots… _something_ out of his stomach. It's not solid, because it doesn't exactly make the air scatter around it, but it's got force behind it since he goes flying. I had no clue. But other than those two, the run was done rather ordinarily.

"Alright. Second test. Grip strength. Pass these around." Aizawa-sensei says pointing to a box that he'd dragged out from a storage room. The things inside got passed around and I felt along mine. It's… kinda like a handle? With a screen? And buttons?

"Tenya-kun." I sigh because nope, I wasn't figuring this one out myself. Tenya is more than happy to help me adjust it. He does his first and then resets it for me. I grip the thing and squeeze hard as I can.

"Well done Hisoka-san! You achieved forty eight kilos!" Tenya says with loud applause. Not really the best. But hey, I wasn't expecting to top this particular test.

"Five hundred and fourty kilos?! What are you? A gorilla?!" One of the boys marveled. Tall guy. With what seemed like wings instead of arms. That had hands. I don't know but he towered over the rest of the class. I'm not surprised.

Our machines were then taken away and Aizawa-sensei sets up the next test.

"Standing long-jump." He declares bored as could be. I go first because this one was _easy_. I wriggle my toes in the dirt and aim for the other end of the sand pit.

"Ready. GO!" The robot squeaks. I use the same trick as my fifty meter run. This time, I just use one larger pillar of earth to send me catapulting forwards. I twirl the air down my arms and that carries me all the way to the other side with ease. I land on solid ground with a grin. I'd overshot and landed about two meters after the end of the sand pit but that was a good thing. Better to go too far than to go too short.

Most students don't do well on the long jump. The only other two that make it all the way across are Bakugo and the stomach-propeller guy. Okay, he didn't have a propeller on his stomach but I don't know what's causing him to shoot backwards like that. It kind of makes the air go all wonky but it's not _solid_. It's not wind either because that would _really_ mess up the air flow. Some sort of energy? I don't know. I'll have to ask. Eventually.

"Next. Repeated side-steps." Aizawa-sensei said and… now I was in trouble. I couldn't _see_ the lines, but I had to step on the lines for it to count.

I trail after Tenya. We split into five groups. Looked like they had five sets of lines on the ground. More camera robots are brought out to record us.

Tenya starts and immediately kicks up dust. I memorize where he places his feet and push at the ground causing two little dents in a straight line behind Tenya. Hopefully, they line up with the lines on the ground and aren't crooked. I'm going off of how Tenya's positioning himself and he could be slightly twisted.

Tenya's thirty seconds are up rather quickly and the camera robot beeps.

"Fifty six!" It says and that wasn't bad. Almost two per second.

"Do these line up?" I ask Tenya pointing to the dents in the ground and Tenya scrutinizes them for a moment.

"They do indeed Hisoka-san!" He says "But there is another line in between the outer two!"

Hadn't know that.

"Thanks." I say and stomp hard on the ground. The dents turn into two rivets in the ground. Very obvious now. I press down again and another shallower rivet is pressed down the middle "Close enough?"

"Extremely precise!" Tenya praises and I take it.

"Ready! Go!" The robot says and I start hopping from one rivet to the other like some awkward bunny. Couldn't really think up of a way for my quirk to help me with this.

The thirty seconds ends and I get a score of forty nine. Ugh.

I'll have to make up for it in the ball throw then.

I'm careful not to go first. A good half of the class goes before I step up to the plate. Gotta make sure which direction I'm supposed to be throwing the ball in. The last thing I need is to get a negative score.

Since the ball seems to record distance at place of impact, I don't punt it with earth. That would probably give me a score of zero.

I toss the ball a little in my hand and nod. Should work. If I timed it right…

"When you're ready." Aizawa-sensei says. So enthusiastic this guy. I lob it high in the air like I'm serving a tennis ball. One hand tracks the air and the positing of the ball and the other draws back.

Then, I _push_.

Air is gas. It still took up _space_. So if I grabbed a load of it and made it _move_ that had force. There was the sound of a sharp _crack_ as the surrounding gas rushed to fill the sudden vacuum. The ball tore through the air and out of range. I wait.

Aizawa-sensei beeps. Well, he doesn't beep but his phone does. He doesn't bother show it to me. Smart man.

"Five hundred and two meters." He tells me and I huff. Damn. Not even close to a kilometer. Maybe I'd set my bar a _little_ too high. Just a little.

Uraraka blew everyone's records out of the water. She somehow got _infinity_. The hell.

"What did you do? Send it to outer space?" I ask confused because she hadn't thrown it _that_ hard and it had sort of _floated_.

"Ahaha, well my quirk lets me remove the gravitational pull on an object so… probably?" Uraraka says cheerfully and I whistle. Yeah, that'd do it. And yeah, the ball was in space now. Holy shit.

Midoriya steps up and he's shaking. Looks like the pressure was getting to him.

"If it continues like this, Midoriya-kun will be in trouble." Tenya says with genuine concern.

"His scores that bad?" I ask and Tenya nods.

"Course they are! He's a fucking quirkless nerd!" Bakugo scoffs and I blinked. Quirkless? Uh… no?

"Quirkless?" Tenya repeats puzzeled as well "Didn't you see what he did at the entrance exam?"

"Hah?!" Bakugo demands but then stops talking.

Midoriya takes a deep breath, steps back, and throws.

He freezes when the ball sort of… flops.

Aizawa-sensei's phone beeps. I take note of where the ball is. It's… not very far away.

Midoriya choked and brought his hands up. He's _really_ shaking now.

"I… I was definitely trying to use it just now…" He whimpered but I wasn't paying attention. I was kind of more focused on Aizawa-sensei. Mainly, his hair and metal scarf were suddenly _defying gravity_. What? Was that his quirk?

"I erased your quirk." Aizawa-sensei said and ohh that was _not_ a happy voice. His metal scarf flutters in the air as he pulls at it. It's… kinda cool, but also… Midoriya was gonna _die_. "That entrance exam was definitely not rational enough. Even a kid like you was accepted."

"You… erased my quirk?" Midoriya asked numbly. That was a thing? Was it permanent? Holy hell that was one powerful quirk. Then Midoria gasps like he's come to some kind of realization. "Those goggles! I see. You can erase other people's quirks with your quirk just by looking at them. The eraser hero. Eraser Head!"

Who? Also… Eraser head? That… that sounded like a bad insult.

"Eraser?" Kirishima asked and everyone sort of shrugged.

"I've never heard of him."

"He's an underground hero." Someone whispers. I can't really distinguish who. We're all really tightly clumped at this point. Safety in numbers. Aizawa-sensei was _scary_. And I couldn't even see his face. I'm betting that if I could, I'd be a lot more scared.

"From what I can tell, you can't control your quirk can you?" Aizawa-sensei demands and Midoriya gulps. "Do you intend to become incapacitated again and have someone save you?"

"Th-That's not-" Midoriya protests but… the scarf shoots out. Aizawa-sensei hasn't moved, his hands are in his _pockets_ and… it's like the scarf has a will of its own. The hell? The scarf wraps around Midoriya and reels him in like a fish on a hook.

"Whatever your intention, I'm saying that's what those around you will be forced to do." Aizawa-sensei scolds "In the past, there was an oppressively passionate hero who saved over a thousand people by himself and created a legend. Even if you have the same courage, you'll just end up turning into a useless doll after saving one person. Midoriya Izuku. With your power, you can't become a hero."

That had my hackles rising. I shake it off. Getting offended on Midoriya's behalf wasn't exactly helpful for anybody involved. Plus, it was up to Midoriya to make Aizawa-sensei eat his words. Not me arguing about it.

The scarf floats off of Midoriya and returns to its natural state. Aizawa-sensei's hair also stops floating. Well. That was… weird and unpleasant.

And there's a weird buff guy peeking around the corner of the gymnasium.

It takes me a second to process that. Oh… okay? Weird. What was he? Some sort of secondary judge? He's solid. Heavy and I would've said that he was part of the building or a statute if he wasn't, you know, person-shaped and moving slightly. Everyone needed to breathe.

"I've returned your quirk." Aizawa-sensei says blandly "You can have a second go at the ball throw. Hurry up and get it over with."

Midoriya trudges his way to take up his position once again. You had to feel bad for the kid.

"He's gonna get expelled for sure." Bakugo declares. I'm tempted to throw a rock at him. Aizawa-sensei pulls out something from his pocket. Then he holds it in the air, squeezes it, and, ah, eye drops. Wait… eye drops? Did his quirk dry out his eyes? That really diminished the whole 'cool factor' of it all.

Midoriya lives up to the name of Mutter-boy when he stands there for a good minute must… muttering. The vibrations are tiny and I have no idea what he's saying. Then he seems to come to a snap decision.

I'm not the only one that's holding my breath. In fact, I think for a moment there, _no one_ breathes. The air is still.

Midoriya steps back, sharp, sure. His arm cuts through the air. His teeth are grit hard. He throws himself forwards and throws.

The ball shoots from his hand like it was jet propelled. The air swirls and storms.

Midoriya takes a steadying step.

The vibrations go up and throughout his body. I gasp.

"Holy _shit_. His finger's _crushed_." I whisper because it was _true_. The bone had _shattered_.

There's a moment of shocked silence. He's trembling. The tiny movements providing more than enough vibrations for me to _know_ that yeah, his finger was thoroughly broken.

Midoriya straightens, clenches that broken finger into a fist, and turns to Aizawa-sensei.

"Sensei. I can still move!" He declares but dear lord he was shaking in _pain_.

Aizawa-sensei's phone beeps. It sounds _loud_.

I can't help but laugh a little. Kid had _balls_. I could see why Tenya admired him now. It's well-earned too.

The class exploded into chatter.

One guy _literally_ exploded. Three guesses who and if you get the first one wrong you're an idiot.

Bakugo charges forwards with a roar and what the hell kind of reaction was _that_?

"HEY! Tell me what's going on Deku you bastard!" Bakugo roars charging at Midoriya hand extended and oh boy this ain't good. But suddenly Aizawa-sensei's scarf shoots forwards and wraps around Bakugo stopping him in his tracks.

Midoriya peeks over his arms.

"What… the hell…" Bakugo groans and I kind of want to ask too. How the hell did that scarf even _work_?

"They're weapons for capture made of carbon fiber woven together with metal wire made of a special alloy." Aizawa-sensei says dryly. Well, that explained why the air skipped right over the surface of it. It _was_ metal. Technically. "Geez. Don't keep making me use my quirk over and over again. I've got dry eyes damn it!"

Well… that… that sucks. That really sucks.

Aizawa-sensei huffs. The scarf retreats and his hair flops back down.

"We're wasting time. Whoever's next, get ready." He snaps and even Bakugo shuffles back into place. Not peacefully, but he keeps his mouth shut.

"Is your finger okay?!" Uraraka asks concerned and Midoriya immediately turns into a stuttering mess. Can't talk to girls huh.

"Y-Yeah!" He says frantically and I scoff.

"Yeah? That finger's broken buddy." I say dryly and Midoriya jumps and splutters.

"H-How did you know? Is it your quirk?" He asks and he's… suddenly excited? He's _bouncing_. Talk about a fast mood change.

"Broken?! That's bad! You have to get to the nurse's office!" Uraraka says frantically. Tenya nods.

"Uraraka-san is correct! Wounds should be treated post haste!"

"I-It's fine… I… I want to finish this test!" Midoriya splutters backing away like he's afraid we'll pick him up and _carry_ him off. Well, if he's dedicated enough to _break a few bones_ for this, might as well let him stay.

"That's all well and good, but what're you gonna do about that finger? It's gotta hurt." I say pointing to the said finger and Midoriya awkwardly waves.

"Uh… I thought I'd just… uh…" He splutters. This kid seriously. He was kind of an idiot but I gotta hand it to him. He had stubbornness to spare.

"Thought you'd what? Break it even more banging it around the place?" I ask with a scoff "Come on show me your hand."

Midoriya cautiously extends his hand. I move the air over his broken finger just to get a feel of how big it was. Then I pull a chunk of the earth out from the ground. It pops out and flies into my hand. Midoriya makes a noise of surprise. I don't pay that much attention. The earth is easy enough to change shape like this. I make it into a hollow tube.

"Tell me if it hurts." I warn him and slide the tube over the broken finger. Midoriya flinches but I'd expected that. I carefully tighten the tube until I'm fairly sure it won't slip off. "That should save you some pain at least."

"Oh, you have an elemental quirk! Is it just earth? Or is it for anything solid? How does it work? Uh…" Midoriya asks his questions coming out like a flood until he realizes that he doesn't know my name.

"Minami Hisoka. Quirk's called The Avatar." I say with a pleased grin. I always got a kick out of telling people the name of my quirk. Most quirks weren't that creatively named. Mainly because kids came up with them with the odd adult intervention. You could change the name of your quirk easily enough and most kids changed it four or five times before they found one they stuck to. I never needed to change mine. It was an _awesome_ name.

Tenya's quirk wasn't named anywhere _near_ as awesome as mine. Engine. Seriously. Fitting for his personality and quirk but… _so disappointing_.

"T-The… Avatar?" Midoriya asks totally stumped and I sigh. The downside to the name? No one ever got my references. Ever. I still hadn't gotten an opportunity to make a Melon Lord joke either which was all _kinds_ of sad. Toph I have failed you.

"Four elements. It's a cool name." I say with a grumble.

"I disagree Hisoka-san! Considering how everyone needs an explanation, I'd say that it's a confusing name!" Tenya informs me promptly and I huff at him.

"Better than Engine!"

"It's a family tradition!"

"Do you two… know each other?" Uraraka asked awkwardly and Tenya and I stop the ribbing. I grin.

"We're friends from middle school. What about you guys? Same exam group right?"

"Y-Yes!" Midoriya squeaks and Uraraka nods rapidly. Someone sucks in breath to say something but Aizawa-sensei's voice cuts through all the chatter.

"Alright! That's everyone! Time for sit-ups! Partner up!" Aizawa-sensei said easily and I slung an arm around Tenya's shoulders.

"Dibs."

"Then I'll go with you!" Uraraka says happily right in poor Midoriya's face. The poor boy stuttered out a few nonsensical words before being dragged away. I shake my head. Poor kid. Also, hilarious.

I had it easy with the sit ups. I just flat out made the ground push me up. It was fun and I got a bit dizzy. I scored high though so I counted that as success.

Why this place made one's ability to touch their toes a fitness requirement I'll never know but Tenya _sucked_ at it. Flexible my friend was not.

To make up for _that_ lack, he literally left us all in the dust during the long-distance run. He probably set a few school records while he was at it too.

I didn't bother _trying_ to keep up with Tenya. Maybe when I _actually_ figured out how to fly and not just hover.

I was actually the last to start because when Aizawa-sensei blew the whistle, I just… didn't move. Everyone else ran for it. I could have run but why run when you can _skate_.

Well, maybe skate was too fancy a term for it. More like slide if I was being perfectly honest with myself.

It's a kicked-up thin slab of earth that I stand on and then move forwards. My arms move back and forth like I'm running and that provides all the momentum I need. My toes dig into the slab of rock so there's absolutely no chance of me flying off and it's also quite handy for steering around the odd classmate.

I start out admittedly slower and gradually increase speed as I gain confidence. No need to have a wipe-out.

I don't catch up to Tenya but I slide in at a solid third place. The downside to it all was that my arms are now _aching_. Fatigue was starting to kick in. The one downside to a quirk like mine. Also, the only time I was ever really jealous of Tenya's quirk. Give him a fan and a few bottles of orange juice and he'll be good to go again. It's gonna take me at _least_ an hour to get rid of all the fatigue and no amount of food or well, _anything_ was going to help me.

Thank god that I didn't have muscle pains though. That would have _majorly_ sucked.

Since I finished relatively early, I got to flop down next to Tenya and shake out my arms. It didn't help but a girl could dream right?

Tenya is an angel and shares some of his orange juice. Bless this boy. Truly.

Midoriya surprisingly doesn't come last. But he _is_ the only kid that literally collapses to the ground as soon as they cross the finish line. The one in last place is a midget with… weird bubbly hair? I don't know.

"You still alive there!" I ask jokingly nudging Midoriya with my foot. He groans. I snort but leave him to sprawl on the ground. He probably couldn't handle standing anyway.

Aizawa-sensei is at least semi-nice in that he gives us all another five minutes to recover and chug water.

Then we all gather for the moment of truth. I wasn't _worried_ but my heart was still pounding. Just… the anticipation of it.

"Okay, I'll quickly tell you the results." Aizawa-sensei says in a drawl like _he's_ the one dead off his feet "The total is simply the marks you got from each test. It's a waste of time to explain verbally so I'll show you the results all at once."

He lifts out his phone again and something beeped.

Going by how everyone's heads moved, I'm guessing some screen or something popped up. Midoriya starts shaking.

"So… did I pass?" I whisper to Tenya more as a joke than a real question.

"Of course Hisoka-san! You did very well! Sixth place!" He says cheerfully and I huff.

"Damn. I was aiming for top five. So _close_." I complain even when honestly, I shouldn't have anything to complain _about_. But just… _so close_. Ugh. I don't even want to ask if they're showing the actual scores. If I lost by one or two points I'd just be mad.

"Kuh." Midoriya gasps out from beside me and I suddenly have a bad feeling. Before I can pluck up the courage to ask, Aizawa-sensei drops a bombshell.

"By the way I was lying about the expulsion." He says blandly like it wasn't even _interesting_. I sputter. "It was a rational deception to draw out the upper limits of your quirks."

Now he sounds proud. And I'm pretty sure that he's grinning. I feel the air flow over teeth and into an open mouth. Oh yeah, he was grinning alright.

Was it rude to throw a rock at your teacher's face on your first day?

"WHAT?!" Tenya shouts and hey, what do you know, I'm not the only one pissed. Good to know. I love feeling normal.

"Of course it's a lie…" Yaoyorozu says rather awkwardly. She's the girl the with ponytail. The high one. Asui is the one that had it done low. "It should've been obvious if you just thought it through."

Really?

Then I really stopped to think about it and… yeah, expelling someone on the first day just because they came in last would get the parents all up in arms no doubt. Being expelled from a _hero school_ for any reason was basically a death sentence. Good luck getting into any _other_ school after that.

But with the reveal, the tension completely vanished.

"With that, we're done here." Aizawa-sensei said as the quiet chattering started up now that there wasn't a big scary threat looming over our heads. "There are handouts with the curriculum and such in the classroom, so when you get back, look them over. Midoriya, have the old lady fix you in the nurse's office. Tomorrow will be packed with even more rigorous tests. Prepare yourself."

He handed Midoriya a note that was probably his hall pass and slouched off. Old lady in the nurse's office? Then again, it was Aizawa-sensei, I probably should't be surprised. At all. Actually, I'll bet that he's going to find his sleeping bag again and perfect his impression of a dead slug. A dead marshmallow slug.

We hustled back to the locker rooms to change and there wasn't that much talking. We were all too tired.

I turned out to be right about Aizawa-sensei. By the time we all got back to the classroom, he was snoozing away in a corner all wrapped up.

In a truly magnificent display of self-control, I didn't kick him.

We spent the rest of the day doing the awkward milling about and reading through the documents provided. Mine was about five times as thick as everyone else's. Not because I got more information, but because mine was on braille paper. Braille paper was more like thin cardboard than paper. I was going frustratingly slow.

Japanese had three writing systems. That was all used together. At once. In the same sentence. If that wasn't hard enough, the Japanese braille, tenji, was like braille in any part of the world. Organized in a grid of two by three. It's fine when you had a language system like English or… well, any other alphabet system that wasn't damned _Kanji_. But Japan did have Kanji. And it _sucked_. The system, Kantenji, was a two by four grid and each element or 'part' of the kanji had a corresponding arrangement. Then you sort of had to… _build_ the Kanji in your head. Despite never having seen a single kanji character before.

Also Kanji was basically Chinese so it could be an entire language all on its own and just… it sucked. It truly, truly sucked.

I excelled in English not just because of my past life. Also another reason why I stuck to audio books. Reading took about a hundred times more brain power when you couldn't actually read with your eyes. And when you had to juggle three writing systems at once while you did it.

But I was stubborn and I wasn't desperate enough to get Tenya to read it out to me. Yet. I was only on page three.

The day _dragged_. So when the bell for the end of school finally rang, I shoved the papers in my bag with a sigh of relief.

"Thank _god_." I groan eager to get out of here and _away_ from the braille. Who needed braille? Who?

This idiot that's who.

We catch up to Midoriya on our way out.

"How's the finger?" I ask and Midoriya shows it off.

"All healed thanks to Recovery Girl!" He says bouncing with… excitement? Who knew, the kid was all over the place I swear.

"I was really taken in by Aizawa-sensei." Tenya complains as we walk "I even thought 'This is the best of the best' and things like that. I didn't think a teacher would encourage us with a lie."

"Well, now that I think about it, I swear most of the stuff that Yakino-sensei taught us in Society Studies was just made up on the spot so…" I joke with a laugh and Tenya huffs.

"Hisoka-san! The study of one's society is an important-"

"Subject that should be paid attention to yeah, yeah." I grumble cutting him off "But it _sucks_. Majorly. You're not the one that has to actually pronounce the stupid words like utilitarianism, consequentialism, and stupid abstract expressionalsim. All you had to do was write the damned words."

"Eh? Pronounce?" Midoriya blurts out surprised and I remember that he came in _after_ the class figured out that I was blind. I waved a hand in front of my face.

"These suckers don't work. So I get stuck doing all my exams orally."

"You're blind?! Oh- that was rude! I'm sorry! I didn't know! Well, I should have noticed! I'm sorry!" Midoriya starts babbling apologies immediately and I snort.

"You can stop flailing now Mutter-boy." I say snickering as Midoriya's arms wave in the air frantically. He stops.

"M-Mutter-boy?" He asks weakly and I nod grinning.

"You made a very muttering impression." I say laughing at my own admittedly nonsensical pun.

"Hiiii!" Uraraka calls from behind us and I stop because she's running full pelt our way. "Going to the station?! Wait for meeee!"

"Uraraka-san?!" Midoriya splutters and immediately steps back like he's trying to hide.

"You're the infinity-girl." Tenya says in greeting and I snicker.

"Infinity girl. Sounds like a hero name."

Uraraka isn't fazed. She steps right up and bounces a little on her toes. The air shifts.

"I'm Uraraka Ochako!" She introduces "Uh… you're Minami Hisoka-san."

"Yo."

"And… Iida Tenya-kun."

Tenya nods.

"And… Midoriya Deku, right?" She asks all bright and not full of malice but Midoriya splutters.

"D-Deku?!" He wails and I arch an eyebrow. He hate his name that much? It wasn't that bad of a name.

"Huh? But during the fitness test, the Bakugo guy said…" Uraraka said and I blinked.

"Oh yeah. He was yelling that wasn't he." I muse and snort "Guy's quirk is as explosive as his hair."

Midoriya chokes at that comment.

"Uh… Um… my real name is Izuku… b-but Deku is what Kacchan calls me to m-make fun of me…" Midoriya splutters and… Kacchan? Wow. That'll piss Explode-boy off.

"An insult?" Tenya asked in sympathy.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Uraraka says but giggles a little "But 'Deku' sounds like the Japanese word for 'you can do it' so I kinda like it!"

More power to her because _my_ first thought had been an English word. Deku. Deck you. You know, punch in the face.

"I'm Deku!" Midoriya says immediately going rigid and Tenya splutters.

"Midoriya-kun?! You're accepting it too easily! Wasn't it an insult?!" He asks waving his hands and I laugh.

"Ah don't be so rigid Tenya-kun. It'll be good for him." I say through laughter because _this kid_. "Isn't it better that an insult gets turned into a compliment? But never mind that, I can't _wait_ to call Bakugo Kacchan."

"You'll seriously die!" Midoriya wails and I just laugh. Nah. Guy would probably shout and swear but I won't die. Plus, I've got confidence that if nothing else, we could _probably_ get to a draw.

"It'll be great! Live life on the edge!" I declare thrusting a fist in the air as Tenya groans.

"Hisoka-san." He sighs but Uraraka laughs with me.

"Risk is the spice of life! Go for it!" She says and we dissolve into laughter as Midoriya whimpers.

School was going to be _great_. I just knew it.

 **A/N : Experimenting with a 'flashback' type of format. Not sure that I like it all that much so probably not going to use it ever again. Thoughts?**


End file.
